And there were three of us
by OCmaniac
Summary: This is a reboot of my first Last of us story. ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

It's time for a Reboot!

* * *

*BANG BANG BANG BANG!*

I could hear the banging on the door happen continuously in my sleep, Really it was my fault for staying up missing a job with Tess.I tried to ignore the banging for only a few second until it became much more consistent. "Alright alright keep your ass in check for Christ sake's." I look myself in the mirror making sure I look alright never know when a cute girl might turn up in this hell hole. As I walk toward to the door I noticed Joel was still sleeping through the banging. "*Sigh* of course he can sleep through it." I muttered to myself, this was Joel, he never told me his last name or probably I never care to remember. He may look old but the guy has enough in him to last another forty year at most. "Joel, Joel wake up we got visitors."

"Then you tell them to leave." He muttered still sleepy from his rest.

"Fine but if I end up shot I'm blaming you." I said to him while shaking him awake. The banging of the door continues loudly making me wonder if who behind the door like to be piss people off that way. As I walk to open the door Joel is already awake, not fully but its a working progress. I open the door and saw one of my favorite people in town. "Morning Tess see that you had a fun night." I said with a small smile as I noticed the bruise mark on her face.

"Yeah you should have been there would have had lots of fun." She said sarcastically as she walks past me to the kitchen. "Well I have some interesting news for you two."

"Where were you Tess?" Joel asked. I couldn't help but wonder the same thing.

"West end district." She went and grabbed a bottle of whiskey from the cabinet took a glass of it and chugged it down. "Hey we had dropped to make." Tess pointed out.

"We. We had drop to make." Joel countered

"You said you wanted to left alone remember?" Tess said before looking at me. "And you decided to

"So let me guess. Client made off with out pills. Is that right?" The old man asked.

"Always going to the negative don't you Joel?" I asked jokingly.

"Deal went off without a hitch l. Got enough ration to last a month." Tess said as she drops a few green card on the counter-top. I groan as she mention the word 'ration' sure they have nutrient but they're so annoying to get makes me wish I had my own farm. I see Joel grab the wet cloth off of Tess's hand this also makes me wonder what kind of relationship they have.

"So these guy still with us?" He asked. Tess gave a small chuckle at that joke.

"Funny."

"I didn't even Joel can do funny." I commented quickly. Having Joel give a quick look. "What don't act as if you didn't set yourself up for that one." I defend readingly.

"So anyways did you find out who they were." Joel ask trying to change the subject as usual.

"Yeah they were a bunch of nobodies it doesn't matter. What matters is that Robert sent them." My eye widen at her claim and Joel looked a little shocked at that claim.

"Our Robert?" He asked getting a nod from Tess.

"I told you guy to let me shoot him when I got the chance." I said never like the guy he always tried to find another deal to make while still making one with us.

"He knows we're coming for him. he think he can get to us first."

"Son of a bitch. He's smart." Joel said slamming the cloth onto the table.

"Not smart enough, I know where he's hiding." Now that really got my attention.

"Like hell you do." Joel retorted.

"Old warehouse at area five. Can't say for how long though." Tess pointed out.

"Well I'm ready now. Yeah?" Joel asked

"Oh I can do now." Tess said

"Count me in." I said getting a disapproving look from both Joel and Tess. "What?" They still stared at me until I got the idea. "Oh no we are not doing this again."

"Your staying here." Joel said sternly. I guess we are.

"Look guys I've been with you for almost a year. And out of all the time you told me to stay have I ever listened." I argued. "Trust me you'll be sorry that I didn't take me at all." We stayed like this for just a few waiting to see who would crack first.

"Alright let's go." She sighed with her voice. "But you stay on our ass don't lose sight of us got it?"

I nodded at her order, I then look at Joel seeing if he would accept my help too. All I got from him was a sigh and that was all I need. I smile at the two them after. "Don't worry so much about me. Honestly so little faith from my own friends." I said to them as I walk toward the door.

Outside its always the same view military on post a few people on the curb of a sidewalk I would try to say never a dull moment but who am trying to kid. As we walk down the street we noticed the military taking people out of the apartment I couldn't bare to watch the rest so we move on ahead. "Seems like a lot more people are getting infected." I heard Tess said.

"That just mean that more people are sneaking out." I couldn't help but agree with Joel, over the past alone I counted about 15 pre-infected civilian and many more of them try to sneak out from here.

"I got some new paper shouldn't give us any static once we're in, just play it cool."

"Don't worry Joel can be more cool in a high-steak poker game." I pointed out.

"I think she was talking about you Aaron." Joel said to me gave Tess a mocking glare at that remark.

"You are never gonna let that drop go are you Tess?" I asked only to get a small smile from Tess as my answer. Figures.

"Let see some ID." I heard the military guard ask, after Joel hands in the ID give a quick look at them before his eye went back at us. "What's your business here?" He asked.

"Got the day off. Visiting a friend." Joel said nonchalantly the guy really know how to act cool when its necessary. As soon as we arrived at the gate a truck exploded in-front of us. There as only one crew that would go so far to attack the military.

"Fireflies!" I hear one guard say. I instantly look for Joel and Tess and noticed them waiting for me at an old apartment. I ran as fast as could at the sound of guns and bullets begin used. As soon as I reach door Joel automatically slams it behind me.

"Well that was fun." I said jokingly while trying to catch my breath. "What now?"

"There gonna close all the checkpoint thanks to the fireflies, we're gonna have to outside." Tess said

"Out side the wall?" Joel questioned.

"Or we could just Robert go."

"Cute." Joel said to Tess.

"Hey Tess see that shit?" I heard a guy asking Tess never really bother to know his name if I don't see them long enough I don't bother learning.

"I was there, how the east tunnel looking?" She asked.

"Its clear. Just used it. No patrol. Where you guys off to." He asked

"Gonna pay Robert a visit."

"Tch. You too?"

"Who else is looking for him?"

"Uh Marlene she's been asking around, trying to find him." Oh great now we've got competition.

"Marlene? What would the fireflies what with Robert?" Tess asked that got me thinking how much trouble are we really in for now that the queen is the play.

"You'd think she tell me?"

"And what did you tell her?"

"The truth I got no idea where he's hiding?"

"Aw and I thought we'd get a special offer since we're friends." I add jokingly.

"You don't know my name." He said with a deadpanned expression. I returned him with my own.

"Neither do you." I countered.

"True."

"Hey you stay out of trouble, military will be out in force soon."

"Yeah see you around." Some how I feel that won't happen for a long time. My mind began to work, Robert trying to get rid of Tess then the fireflies looking for him as we are it just made me feel that we're something much bigger than we should've been. As we reach the tunnel tunnel entrance I quietly thank god that I'm not claustrophobic or else I wouldn't be following them now. The cave had a bit of a smell but that's because of all the pipe in here, I noticed the table that hold our old packs as I reach for mine I found out there was something missing.

"Hey guys have you see my sword anywhere?" I asked only getting a sigh from Joel.

"Again I told to put it where you remember instantly, ah here it is underneath the table where you last put it." He said with a stern voice. What can I say I forget things sometimes it bad habit but you see anyone trying to fix it. I gave him a sheepish grin as Joel hand me back my sword. The sword was a natural katanna I found at job I did a couple months back Joel and Tess tried change mind into holding such a 'dangerous' weapon as they told me but with a few practices and negotiations I got my first weapon.

"Remind me again why we said you can have a sword?" Tess asked me.

"Simple. You guy always told me that I couldn't handle a gun even if I still knew how to shoot one and a sword is the only silent type weapon I got. That and it makes me look like a total bad-ass with it." I said with pride. As I puff out my chest only to get eye rolled from both adult. "Thanks guy I can feel your support from here." I said dryly.

Getting through the tunnel was easy few problems here and there but nothing to problematic of course the spores were a new feature. " _thank god for gas mask"_ I thought. to my self as soon we got outside I took simple breath that is fresh air.

"Ah, fresh air." I hear Tess sigh in content. "That's the one thing I love about the outside, can't stand the smell of the city."

"Why don't you ask Bill for one of those air fresheners?" Joel asked jokingly.

"Yeah sure you can ask him that after he tries to stab you for the next 10 minutes." I grumbled, no matter how many time we've met I cannot like that guy. We went through the building entrance Tess made I saw that the plank to cross was down and made a quick run for it.

"Where you going?" Joel asked.

"Planks down. Must've fell off earlier." I answered. It was easy going to getting to the district really, a walk here a quick bribe there and we were in. Sad thing was tat it never looked any different than the last time I was here.

"Hey Tess, this warehouse we're going to it's the one near the docks right?" I asked.

"Yeah why?" All she saw was my smile and that gave her my answer. "No absolutely not."

"Come on Tess I know that place like the back of my hand. I got my sword I'll more quiet they won't even see me. And you know how quiet I can be Tess." I told her, I used to sneak around there when I was little. The number of times I was told not to play around there was too much to keep count.

"Alright but if thing get wild out there I expect you to lay low you here." I gave her a mocked salute and worked my way to the roofs you'd be amaze at how the guards never spend enough time to look up. While I walk across the roof I stopped for a while and view the horizon. A beautiful thing really the bright orange color of the sun and sky mixed with a nice breeze a top of it. I look down near an edge and saw Tess and Joel in-front of Roberts men, only two near the gate and no else. I position myself behind the guards and my sword ready at my hands and a smile on my face.

"Let us through." Tess said.

"You guys need to turn around and head back if you know what's good for you." One of guards tried to threaten.

"Our beef isn't with you. We just want Robert." Tess said. "You don't want to do this."

"Turn the fuck around and leave now." He raised his voice.

"I'm not going anywhere without Robert." I feel the tension rise.

"Bitch, I will bash you're skull in unless you turn around and get your dumb-ass outta here!" He yelled, all that made me want to do was jump down and end that ass-hole. But instead Tess replied in kind by shooting the guard right in the face. Immediately I got in position and waited for the last two guards to be, Joel quickly shot one right at the head Tess killed the other.

"You guys okay?!" I asked. They waved me off telling me they're alright. Since they're taking the ground route it was only fair that I take the top floor. Still on the roof I spotted four guys at the next courtyard.

"How do you know they're coming?" One guy asked.

"Two of our guys died trying to take out Tess, way I see it she and Joel are coming right now to get Robert." The other replied.

"What about the kid?" That got my attention.

"What about him Robert told us that he's nothing. Just some lost kid Joel and Tess take care of because they felt sorry for him." I heard the other guy spoke, I felt my own fist clenched to the pint where it might bleed. But I wasn't mad at the guard.

"Tch, we shouldn't have taken this job." I heard the guy say.

"Not our call. Let's spread out and make sure no one creeping around in here." Too late for that mess. I saw Tess and Joel sneak up behind each guard and took them out. I figured it was time to deal with them too. Quietly I walked along side the roof and made my way through the wharf, I made my way down without getting spotted and hid behind a ship container.

"Fucking Robert that rat better be good." I heard one guard muttered. I sneaked behind the guard with my blade unsheathed and quickly stabbed the guard the thought the neck. It didn't matter to me how he died I learned to close that feeling for a while now.

As I make my way through the wharf there were stray sounds of chocking and something being stabbed. It wasn't long till I found Robert's office and saw Tess and Joel meet up with me.

"Geez what took you guys so long?" I asked.

"We've been busy." Joel answered.

"That office. Robert must've run in here. Let's go." Tess said. Joel kicked the door in and open the next door to the left.

"Oh shit!" He duck back to the entrance as Robert started shooting at us.

"Get back! Get the fuck back!" He screamed.

"We just want to talk Robert." Tees said.

"We ain't got nothing to talk about!" He's not exactly right about that.

"Just put the gun down!" Tess yelled. Robert replied by shooting again until the fated click of his gun told him it was empty.

"Go fuck yourself!" He yelled throwing his gun like a angry child. I sneaked a look and see him making a break for it.

"They always try to run." I manage to say.

"Come on!" Tess said. It wasn't take long of a run for Robert after a few turns we managed to corner him at a locked gate. "Hello Robert." Tess said with a satisfied smirk. Seeing him struggle to open it was a bit funny.

"Hey Tess, Joel no hard feeling right?" He asked. By the looks of it he's either planning his escape or really scared. "And Aaron how's its going little man?"

"Pretty good. Had a nice stroll coming here." I answered back.

"Alright." He said he tried to make a run for it but Tess wasn't gonna let him have it. She swung a pipe underneath the man leg, hopefully breaking it in the processes.

"You wanna tell where the guns are?" Tess asked.

"Alright look it complicated but just here me out on this, I gotta-" Joel kicked Robert face as he was talking or in my stalling. Joel reach for his arm as a sign of warning. He does know that we are already pissed that he tried to trick us again

"You were sayin?" Tess asked.

"I sold them." Robert admitted

"Hold up you what?" I asked.

"I didn't have much of a choice I owed someone."

"You owed us, I'm guessing you've bet on the wrong horse."

"I...just give me some. Gimme a week.

"You know I might have just done that if you didn't try and fucking kill me." But before Robert could explain himself to us she interrupted. "Who has our guns?"

"I-I cant." He conceded, Jesus he really like wasting peoples time. "Look of you give me some time I could-."It was times like this I'm glad Joel's my friend he really knows how to interrupt someones time. Breaking the guys arm is a good incentive to get give up an answer.

"Who has our guns?" Tess asked again slowly.

"The fireflies. I owed the fireflies." Well that something, what did he do that made become in debt with the fireflies he beyond me. "Look their basically all dead, why don't we go get them, get your gun. Huh come on fuck those fireflies."

"That is a stupid idea." Tess replied as aim her gun at Robert and fires two shot in his head.

"You should've let me shot him, me and him had an appointment overdue." I grumbled, but sadly I was ignored when Joel asked.

"So what do we do?" He asked.

"I think what we do is pretty much said for it self. We get our guns back." I explain

"And how do you suppose we do that?" Joel asked me.

"I don't know, we explained it to them." Tess said.

"Yeah that'll go over swimmingly." I said to myself quietly.

"Look let's just look for a Firefly." She suggested.

"You don't have to look very far." Oh great, she one of the last people I wanted to see, we her and Bill. Marlene queen of the fireflies.

"There we go queen firefly." Said Joel. Pointing at Marlene.

"What are you doing here?" She asked me. Guess saying "hi" was out of the question.

"Oh decided to look around check the scenario, look up some old friends. You know the usual." I said. "What about you shot anyone that didn't deserve it?" I asked, noticing the bloody wound on her side. Great now I even sound more of jackass already.

"Still mad are you?" She asked as if it wasn't so long ago.

"I don't why don't ask the bullet wound I got the last we met up?" I asked sarcastically. I pointed to near my neck which I was glad was only a flesh wound.

"I told you I didn't know there would be hunters." Marlene explained, but I still didn't believe her.

"Right, right. And you here for..?" I asked changing the subject.

"I'm looking for Robert." Oh awkward, Tess pointed dead body that is now Robert.

"Hmph I needed him alive."

"The guns he gave you they weren't his to sell. I want them back." Tess declared

"Its doesn't work that way Tess." I held in groan when Marlene said that. It never does, why can't things ever be simple.

"The hell it doesn't." Tess argued.

"I paid for those gun if you want them back you gotta earn them." And there the punchline, the old 'you scratch my back I scratch your' bit, she'd either want something smuggled or ration cards my guess the first one.

"(Sigh) how many cards we talkin about?" Tess asked.

"I don't give a shit about some damn ration cards, I want something smuggled you do that and the guns are our and more." Well I was right but that didn't make me feel any more secure about this deal.

"And how do we know you got them, words are the military's been wiping you guys out?"Joel asked

"Heh you right about that, I'll show you the gun." Marlene said, second later I hear like the military are getting close. "We have to move, what's your choice?"

"I want to see those gun." Tess said as she, I joined Marlene. I really hope this doesn't bite me in the ass

* * *

(One small killing walk later.)

"So what exactly are we smuggling?" Joel asked, as we put the final block on the door.

"You'll see." The queen firefly said.

"Hehe leave it to Marlene to be so secretive. I swear if it a bomb I'm the one who's gonna explode." I said dryly. I watch as the leader tries to open the door by herself I curse my selfless side sometime. "Here let me and it you straining yourself isn't gonna make the pain any easier." I noted.

"Alright on three ready. One, two three!" Just like that the door became easy to open I went in first to see if was clear. Before I could register a girl came behind me with a knife and out of instinct I grabbed my sword and prepare to slice her half.

"Wait!" Marlene to me. I look at the girl one more time, she had auburn hair that reach down her neck and red shirt over and black long sleeve, blue jean and converse, if it wasn't for the fact that she tried to kill me I would think she was kinda cute.

"You recruiting kinda young aren't ya?" Joel asked. He's got a point I haven't seen a firefly recruit this young before.

"She isn't one of mine." Well that makes no sense why she be here if she's...

"Oh I get it." I whispered to myself.

"Shit , what happened?" The girl asked in a worried tone.

"Don't worry this is fixable, I got us help." She said pointing toward us. Before she gave a sadden expression. "But I can't come with you."

"Then I'm staying here." She's a brave girl I'll give her that.

"Ellie we won't get another shot like this."

"So I'm guessing she's the one we're smuggling huh?" I asked. She nodded to my question great, we're stuck on baby sitting duty.

"There's a group of fireflies waiting for you at the capitol building." Marlene explained

"Heh, that's not exactly close." Said Tess

"You capable, you go in there, deliver her and get your weapons double at what Robert sold us.

"Speaking of which where are they?"

"Back at our camp."

"We're not smuggling shit until we them." Tess said clearly annoyed at the back and front routine, time that I step in.

"Then we go with her and she can get patched up and we'll verify the weapon." I suggested.

"Heh that the idea, but your not coming the less people know the better, I want you and Joel to watch over her." Malrene said

"I'm sorry queen bug say what now?" I asked.

"Bullshit I'm not going anywhere with these guys." Ellie declared

"Yeah I'm with blade runner here, I did not agree to be no baby sitter." I said.

"Well no one was asking you, you can just walk out right now." Ellie told me, I was about to oblige her request when I felt a hand on my shoulder, I look behind me and see Tess looking straight into my eyes.

"Look don't hate me for sayin this but I agree with Marlene." Tess told me I look at her in shock before she continued. "Now don't give me that look young man there are people over there I don't trust especially if there gonna be around you, so I want you to stay here with Joel and keep them covered. You understand?" She asked me, god I hate it when she uses that tone with me she's always right when ever citation like these it. I sighed before nodding, I really hope this doesn't bite me in the ass.

"How do you know these guys?" Ellie asked of it she must've gotten a talk too.

"I used to work with their brother Tommy said if I ever was in trouble he'd be able to help me."

"Was that before or after he left your little militia group." Joel asked, I guess there was little tension between him and his brother.

"He left you too." Marlene returned. "He was a good man."

"Look just take them up to the north tunnel and I'll meet you there." Tess suggested before Joel could complain some more. "She's just cargo Joel."

"Don't take long okay. And you stay with me that mean you too Aaron." He pointed to me. "Let's go."

"Yeah yeah don't worry I'll be right behind yo. And Tess." I said she looked at me giving a small smile. "Be safe."

* * *

"Alright through hear." Joel said, we basically did a follow the leader kinda thing but with just less people. I see the scatter bodies on the floor, Fireflies must've put up a fight.

"Whoa, I heard the gunshot but never like this what do you think happened?" Ellie asked.

"Fireflies, and the same thing will happen to us if we don't get off the street." Follow Joel was the easy part the hard part was getting to the north tunnel. After ducking under a different tunnel and sneaking past a military trunk we were out on the other side of the building.

"So where are we going?" The girl asked

"Up there, that'll get us into the north tunnel." Joel said pointing at a ledge.

"How are we gonna get up there?" She asked.

"Well there is a dumpster in that garage over there." I said. Joel didn't much help getting the dumpster after climbing the the ledge is was pretty much and easy road.

"So this tunnel of yours, you smuggle thing?" Ellie asked.

"Yep."

"Like illegal things?"

"I don't know how smuggling thing could count as a good thing when the military is around here." I said to the girl in a dry manner.

"Well have you ever smuggle a kid before?" She asked us.

"No this is a first for us." Joel admitted.

"Heh even when the world has gone to shit there are moment like this." I said out loud I wonder if Joel smiled at that joke.

"What the deal with you and Marlene?" .

"I don't know. She's a friend I guess." Ellie said, she guesses Marlene's a friend.

"Your friend. Your friend is leader of the Fireflies what are you like twelve?" Joel asked.

"She knew my mom , she's been taking care of me ever since. And I'm fourteen not that I'll matters." Ellie said defensively.

"You hear that Aaron sounds like you've found someone close to your age." He said jokingly. I took a look of annoyance when he said that.

"Haha very funny old man. I'll let you know next time we see a woman that you're interested." I replied back dryly. But Joel went back to Ellie.

"So where are your parents?"

"Where are anyone's parent, they've been gone a long long time." Guess that's something we can relate.

"So instead of staying in school you deiced to the join the fireflies-" Joel said.

"Look I'm not suppose to tell you why you're smuggling if that's what your after." Ellie interrupted.

"You know the funny is I don't have to know to be honest I can give about what your up to." Said the 40 year old survivor.

"Well great."

"Good."

"Yeah, you two are getting along just great." I said jokingly, I kinda feel like a third wheel with these two. We through the door which hold the entrance to the north tunnel. "Homey isn't it?" I asked Ellie.

"Yeah, real homey." She said, I see Joel laying on the couch, looks like we're gonna be here for a while. "What are you doing?" She asked Joel.

"Killing time." He simply answered.

"Right your had an agenda with sleep before all this happened." I said.

"Then what are we suppose to do?" Ellie asked.

"Figure that out for your self." He sighed as he return to his relaxation pose. I figured that if we're gonna be here might as well try to know each other.

"Come on it been a long day for us." I said taking her into another room. The second room was nothing to gasp about, a small couch and a mattress that was all that's there. I put my bag on the floor and drop my sword beside it. I caught Ellie staring at my weapon for a few seconds. "What is it?"

"How did you get you a sword?" She asked.

"I had a job with Joel a couple months back and as a reward our client gave me this sword." I explain. I'm not much for story telling like to keep it short and simple when it conversation.

"And they let you keep it?" I think they that she is refering to is Joel and Tess boy that was a headache.

"Heh, hell no you'd think after everything that's been going on in this world a kid with a sword would be the least of their worries. It took me days of pleading, bargaining and yelling with them just to be able to hold the damn thing. At the end of it all I told them that if I practice with it long enough and can use it in a situation then they'll let me carry it. Ugh the number of day I hurt myself saying that." I began to reminisce at the number of hour I trained just to use a sword.

"And how long did you have to parctice?" She asked.

"Uh lets see it's August right. So maybe 6 to 8 months of practicing to at least the point where I know how to use it. " As I talked with her I just remembered how we first met, I wince at the bad beginning. "Hey listen sorry about almost trying slice you back there, it was really instinct that took me."

"No problem, sorry for almost trying to stab you there I thought you were trying to hurt Marlene." She apologized.

"Heh, yeah right hurting the queen of the fireflies I must have a death wish." I said jokingly, I chuckled and see Ellie getting the joke too she laughs with me. "We haven't been properly intorduced names Aaron, last name not worth mentioning."Said putting my hand out to shake.

"Eillie, the girl your smuggling." She said as a joke. Guess things aren't as bad as they should who knows maybe this'll be a clean job after all.


	2. Chapter 2

It was night, I always liked looking at the sky around this time, lights are all off and the star are all shining lets me see the sky in a whole knew view. I'm sitting there beside the wall polishing my blade making sure it's wasn't dull. Then I see Ellie there sitting on the chair watching the rain fall upon the window, got me thinking if wasn't fact that she was cargo we could've be good friends. Don't get me wrong we are friend but after to today there is little chance I'm ever gonna see her again. I then hear Joel mumbling in the next room. He must be having another nightmare, for as long as I knew him most of the his night were just him having a nightmare, I think it was the reason why he sometimes sleeps all day. I hear him gasp as he woke up.

"You mumble in your sleep, I hate bad dreams." Ellie said.

"Yeah me too." .

"I think you'd be consider crazy if you like them." I added jokingly. Got nothing from Joel as usual but Ellie thought was funny. Joel began walking around the room wanted to check on our cargo too.

"You know I've never been this close, to the outside, man look how dark it is." Ellie said awe, she really did had a shelter life before she met Marlene. "It can't be as bad as ii is ou there can it?. She asked I scoffed obvious question.

"Why do think people are staying in here? It's not because of the good service we're getting, and the only ones crazy enough to outside are the one that really want to live." I explain to her.

"And what are you?" She asked me, before I could answer Joel had a quesion to.

"Why on earth do the fireflies anyway?" Wow way to be blunt, classic Joel. Before he could get answer Tess stopped by, huh weird timing.

"Hey sorry it took me so long soilder are fucking everywhere.?"

"How's Marlene?" Ellie asked.

"She'll live. I saw the merchandise and it is a lot, you ready to do this?" Tess asked us.

"Yeah." Joel and Tess both looked at me with concern I get it, I'm a kid that's way in over his head, but where else am I suppose to go home; got none, my family; all dead, these guy are my best bet. I'm going to do something great and I'm gonna follow them even if it kills me. "Aaron you know you don't -" I cut Joel off before he could continue.

"Let me stop you right there Joel, now I may be young but god know that kids like me don't live long so I'm gonna use every chance I get with the people I trust the most and care the most and there ain't nothing you can do to change my mind." I declared sternly.

"Kids these days always tryin' to prove how mature you are." Tess said with a sigh.

"It a gift, now don't we have a girl to deliver?" I asked rhetorically. Making my way to the entrance Ellie and I waited for Tess. A simple push of a bookshelf and in it was a was a generator powered elevator waiting for us.

"So who waiting for us?" as we went down to the tunnel.

"Marlene said that a group traveled all the way to the city for her girl must be important, what are you some big wig daughter or something?" Tess asked

"Something like that." She said vaguely, I looked at her eye for a moment her brown beautiful- wait where is that coming from…anyway when I looked into her eyes I saw a bit of regret of something and fear but mostly regret, makes me wonder what she's regretting about. "How long is it going to take?"

"If everything goes to plan we should be there in a few hours. Ellie once we get out there I need you follow our and stay close. That mean you too Aaron." She said.

"Yeah course." Ellie said.

"You know you guys include me all these rule you guys make I'm not that clumsy, jeez." I complained

"Remember the drop we made back at Cambridge." Tess rebutted.

"Oh come on don't tell me that you two are still on that are you, I said I was sorry but tell me how was I suppose to know that was they were gonna try and trick us?" I asked.

"I don't know why don't you explain why you had that goofy grin on your face when you met her?" Tess replied back, that stop me from saying anything else, a moment of weakness because your a teenager and suddenly I'm the bad guy. After I couldn't give her a good answer I swear in the dark she had like a cat like grin on her face. "That's what I thought."

"Alright closes clear." I think he a was still laughing at the whole drop moment. Stupid adults. Making our to the out side rain started to pour harder than last time. "This rain ain't gonna make thing easier."

"Since when do thing easy for us Joel?" I asked

"I don't know what was that thing you always say endure and Survive?" He asked I just shrugged my shoulders and lead the ladies inside the tilted truck. I don't how or when but whenever we need to do something that would count as an easy drop it get more and complicated along the way.

"Don't move." Like right now. A voice ordered me as he places the barrel of his gun on my head. Great not even 5 minutes from going outside and the military already spotted us must be a new record. "Hands behind your head and get on your knees." He ordered.

"Hey aren't you suppose to take us to dinner first before we get to that?" I asked only to get hit across the face by the butt of the gun. I think he just made one of my tooth loose.

"I scan them call it in." The solider said. Placing the scanner one by one on our heads. I looked beside me and saw Ellie looking more nervous than ever. I wanted to ask her why but by the time the scanner reached for her she used her knife to stab the solider in the leg, I don't know why she did that but I can question it later. The solider struck Ellie back and I caught her in time. Joel came in time to tackle the the ground and use his gun against him. Meanwhile the other solider was about to shoot at Joel when Tess saved him by shooting her in the head.

What felt like hours I was able to breath easy again. It wasn't my first time looking a body won't be my last. "Oh man I thought we were just gonna hold them up or something." Ellie said.

"Why did you stab the guard when he was about to scan you?" I asked.

"Oh shit." Tess said looking at the scanner I wanted to check on it and at the I didn't follow the first part of my gut I rushed to the other and checked the results. _'Contaminated'_ it reads, I looked at Ellie and back at the scanner. It doesn't make sense.

"Marlene set us up? Why the hell are we smuggling an infected girl?" Joel asked.

"I can explain." Ellie said quickly, I'm still wrapping my head around it.

"Then you better explain fast." Tess said threateningly. Ellie lift up one of her arms and there it was and infected bit but something was off about it, it didn't seem natural. "I don't wanna hear how you got bit."

"It three weeks!" She exclaimed. Wait what?

"No everyone turn in when they get bit so stop bullshitting." Tess argued.

"Its three weeks I swear, why would she set you up?" Ellie pleaded. That was a good question but I needed more proof so I got close to her, taking a look both at her and the bite.

"Aaron get away her!" Tess said but I ignored it, as I got close enough I grabbed her arm and finally took a good look at the bite mark, usually there would be a slight reddish rash in the infected area, not to mention some blemishes to the arm or face, then I looked at her face, it was dark but I could see her eyes clearly there's no shows of redness or dilated pupils, I put two finger on her throat and her heart rate in normal not speeding up or anything. There was something off about the bite...or maybe it was her, I looked right at the girl's eye for a only a few second till I made my decision.

"I believe you." I told her, Ellie looked at me in both shock and relief, as for Joel and Tess they thought I was crazy.

"Aaron you believe that what she's saying is true?" Tess asked me.

"Then why have us smuggle an infected girl in the first place. Marlene knows that the moment she would turn we would have kill her, but she was with me and Joel at the safe house for more than a few hours. The bite mark hasn't spread anywhere and at the moment we've met her she hasn't shown any sign of fever or sickness, I'm willing to bet that there is a reason why. That mean until anything else happens I believe her." I explain.

"I don't." Joel said. Before I could argue a military convoy was getting close to our position. "Oh shit Tess, Aaron run. Run!"He yelled. We sneak past the first and we were in the clear. The second patrol was even easier thank to a sewer pipe near by, once we made it pass them we finally got a breather.

"Well that was a thing." I said which earn some looks from Joel and Tess, I really need to learn to say thing at the right moment. Tess walked up to Ellie I'm guessing she wants more info on this drop.

"Look what was the plan, lets say we deliver you to the fireflies what then?" Tess asked.

"Marlene, said there was a little quarantine zone with doctors still trying to find a cure." Said the red head. I've heard about the cure they've been trying to make and every single one of them has failed. "They said that what ever was inside me was the key into finding the cure." She finished, now it makes sense, now that she's immune she's basically her own personal vaccine kit.

"I'm sure she did." Joel said sarcastically, yeah I would get a little skeptical too.

"Hey fuck you man I didn't asked for this." Ellie said

"No body did but its all we've got so we better make the most of it." I said trying to defuse the tension.

"Oh and hows that?" Joel asked me. I know I was going to regret this.

"Well the point of this drop was to take her to the building, let's just finish what was started." I suggested.

"What are you going on about?" Joel asked.

"...What if its true?" I asked

"Jesus-"

"But what if Joel, maybe there is finally a way to truly make a vaccine? And the only way to do that is to take her there?" I asked

"Oh no this is something only me and Tess are doing you are going back home." Home? Is he serious? We are doing this now?

"Really? Home? And how's that going to work out Joel. In case you're forgetting we've just became enemy of our own town, we got military guards dead and out there looking for us. For all we know they probably think we're firefly too." I argued. "As much you don't want to hear this we've got no other option than finishing up this job." Joel had to look at

"Do Tess and I need to remind you what is out there?" Joel said to me. Really I just saw at his way of saying that he was worried for me. I appreciate him for that but now what not the time for it."

"I get it. Now let's go." I said walking past Joel and walking ahead.

* * *

"This way, if we cut through downtown we'll reach the capitol building by sunrise" Tess said.

"We hope." Joel said, ah there's the old optimism we haven't heard in the while. As we make our way to downtown I stay behind with Ellie, she was strangely quiet after what happened.

"Hey you alright?" I asked

"Yeah…look I'm sorry I didn't tell you from the beginning, it was Marlene's idea on saying anything about it." Huh, I guess she thinks I'm still angry at her.

"Hey I understand, I mean how's this as a conversation starter 'so the reason you guys are smuggling me is because for as long as I could remember I find out I am the cure for a twenty year disease that literally cause our world to become a post-apocalyptic wasteland with limited food and power, while try to survive a horde a mutated creature from a strain virus that make people look like a overgrown mushroom'." With my fingers a pointed at the side of my head, and acted as if I was shooting a gun. Ellie seemed to have gotten the joke as she chuckled at me face.

"That's kind how Marlene reacted when we first met." She said.

"Not surprising really. Her method usually ends with you facing the front barrel of her gun. Trust me if doesn't shoot first that usually mean she trust you." I said remembering how she and first met.

"So why do you believe me?" She asked. I looked at pointed my eyes to hers.

"Simple the look in your eyes, its kind a of a thing I picked up while living here all I got to do is have one look at the guys eye and I could see what kind of person you are." I explained

"What do you think?"

"Hmm that's good question let me get back on that." I said. We walked up broken hill to find ourselves up close to a slanted building.

"Holley moley, I guess this what building look up close. Never thought they'd be so tall." This really must be her first time out of the wall. "So what happened?"

"Bomb the hell out it to kill as many infected in the area, it worked for a while." Tess explained. The rain wasn't letting up anytime soon which made it hard for any us to hear one another but that also mean the _they_ won't hear us either. At the very second after a screeching sound echo through the the city almost human.

"Uh what the hell was that?" Ellie asked, great infected are here, my guess is that the infected migrated here to the street.

"Shit you two heard that?" Tess asked. I nodded before reaching for my sword not unsheathing yet just want to be ready for anything. By the time we reach the end of the street a huge hole covered most of down town, this must be where they bombed the area. "Well that's one way we're not going through."

"That's quite the drop. We need to find another way through here." I suggested. I turn to see Joel walking toward a tilted building already I had a bad feeling about this.

"Through here." Joel exclaimed. My gut was right, I can already feel my legs shaking at the size of the building, you see I have a very small fear against height if I was two or three stories high on a roof I'm okay but if say I go into a building like the one we're going to I'm not really combat ready for that. My legs are already stiff as we enter the building, slowly and calmly I control my breathing. That's when I saw a dead bodies beside the door, great infected are probably in the here to.

"Bodies pretty fresh." Yeah no shit Tess.

"Is that bad?" Ellie asked. No offence but that was a pretty dumb question.

"Oh no this is great sign." I said whispering sarcastically. Reaching toward the next floor we saw something that would make our night even more great...a dead clicker's body. "Great Clickers."

"Geez what happened to its face?" Ellie asked.

"It's what happens when you're infected long enough. For most you end up like that." I explained.

"So what are they blind?" She asked.

"Sort of. They see using sound." Tess added.

"Like a bat interestingly enough, but as soon as you hear one clicking you got to hide otherwise they'll spot you." I explained as Joel pries the door open. As soon as we walk through the room the building began to groan, as though as if the building won't be able to hold anymore weight. I just stood at my exact spot.

"Aaron what are you doing we need to move?" Tess said to me.

"Yeah, yeah just give me a second." I replied almost breathless. As I pressed on I began to form a small mantra to myself just to take my mind off the fact that I'm on top off a slanted building. "It's okay, everything is okay." I reassured myself. another door block our way this time something was pressed behind the door. It took Joel and I to push whatever was behind this door, the upside it didn't take long downside we got sneak attacked by a clicker. Acting as fast as I could I draw my blade as a result I sliced the clickers head clean off.

"Thanks." Said Joel, I gave him a simple nod.

"You guys alright?" Ellie asked a again.

"It's nothing." He replied. reaching to the other room, there were clicker left and right, it wasn't easy sneaking and killing them, we then make to another staircase which hopefully will lead us to bottom floor only to find it blocked with office supplies.

"Oh great, now what?" I asked.

"Ahh, this is crazy." Tess said, what was she talking about? She make her way to the open window and jump toward the scaffolding. wait what? "Just don't look down." Oh yeah cause that'll make everything easier! Even before I could get close to the window body froze. I couldn't move, I didn't want to move.

"Aaron what are you doing, we gotta keep moving." Tess called out.

"Alright you guy do that and ill find another way, good? Good alright I'll meet you guy down stairs." I said before I could make my way to the opposite direction a hand was on my shoulder, and I was so close on making my way out.

"What going on?" Joel asked.

"I'm afraid of height okay, I never told you guys because one: there was never a good time and two: I never went this high before." I explained with a shaking breath.

"Look I know that this is terrifying but there will even more scarier stuff along the way, you can do this. Alright." Joel tried to pep talk me.

"...Alright lets do this." I said shaking, making my way to the scaffolding I slowly jumped down on the platform and walked slowly when I heard the creaking. "God fucking hell." I held in a breath when I jumped to the next one and the platform shook from the weight. "You're alright Aaron, you are light as a freaking feather." I whispered. I shimmied my way from the edge and happily made it to the other side.

"You alright kiddo." Joel asked.

"Oh yeah. But I'm not really sure if my fears went away or they just completely intensify." I breathed out, I took in one deep breath before we all went down the building.

* * *

"Holy shit we acutally made it." Ellie said in amazement. I couldn't help but agree with her after the building and subway station I really thought we bit the dust a few time.

"Everyone okay?" Joel asked. I nodded my head.

"Yes. Lets move."

"You know you guy are pretty good at this stuff." Ellie commented.

"It's called luck, and it is going to run out." Joel replied.

"So we make the most of it then." I added. I looked around and see that the capitol building is nowhere in sight. "Uh Tess which way's the building again?"

"Uh...capitol building is down this direction." We walked down a street only to find it blocked by a truck container.

"Great. If' it's not one thing it's going to be another." I muttered.

"Let's see what we can find." I heard Tess said, I spotted a hold on a side of a building once I looked inside and found three infected whimpering around the room.

"Psst, Joel." I whispered. He came over and saw the infected too. "You got left?" I asked. He nodded and went straight to work. Quietly I walked up to the infected and cleanly cut off it's head and watched Joel take care of two of them.

"Alright." He said. Tess then came in and took a look at their bodies.

"They're recently infected. Those solider must have just turned." Tess notified.

"That mean there's more in the area. We gotta move." I couldn't agree more. That's when I spotted an old cabinet case in the middle of the room.

"Joel help me out with this." I said holding the handle bar waiting for the old man. We were able to push it right along the container, we climbed over the truck and found a gate, Joel pulled the chain which made a lot of noise at fisrt I thought that we took care of the infect around this area but once we heard that first scream I froze.

"Wait." Tess said stopping Joel.

"What I don't hear anything?" That's when the second scream came in.

"Okay double time." Tess stressed out. Ellie and looked over the truck and found a few already on top of it. "

"Shit." I said.

"They're coming." Ellie said. Joel was able to open it just right where even he could fit in. Quickly we ducked under and ran in holding the gate for the old man where crawled under and slam it shut. Not a second later we stepped back as we hear the infected bang on the closed gate like rabid animals. "Oh...you got something on your shoe." I looked down and saw the dismembered arm of one the infected latched on Joel boot to which he flicked it off.

"Well...that was fun." I muttered.

"Okay. How do we get out of this place?" Joel asked.

"Let's find out." Tess replied.

"*Sigh* Why can't there just be a short cut to the building saying "here you are don't blow it up"?" I asked.

"Because then it would make life to easy." Tess replied. There was no rebuttal to that, life just really wanted to fuck with us. "So Marlene thinks you're immune?" She asked Ellie.

"Well that's what she believe." The girl answered.

"So how were you bitten. I'm sure you were in some sort of school at considering you've never been outside as you said. I'm guessing you must've been somewhere you really shouldn't to find an infected in the zone." I pondered.

"Yeah, I'd sneak out. I was in this military boarding school ." She replied.

"You'd sneak out?" Tess questioned almost shocked.

"You know explore the city. I was in the mall when I ran into infected." Wait the mall?!

"Whoa whoa. Mall? That place was off limits. How the in the hell did you get in?" I asked.

"Oh I had my ways...anyways one of those thing you called runners bit me and that was that."

"I see. Were you with Marlene when you were bitten?" I scoffed at the questioned. "Aaron." I put my hands up defensively silently saying" I did nothing wrong".

"No, I went to her for help afterwards." I looked her in aw

"Knowing her I'm surprise she didn't shoot you." Tess said.

"Yeah she almost did." Called it. It kind was the same way I met Marlene too. "Hope she's alright."

"Knowing her, it'll take more that a simple gunshot wound to take her out. She'll be fine." I assured her. I look over the location found a door. "Okay from the looks of it we came through the back of this building. meaning the exit will have to be somewhere through there." I explained. It's seemed simple enough.

* * *

It was not as simple as I hoped. When we went through the build not five minutes in Joel and I got separated from Tess and Ellie due to a weak structure, and to top it off the entire building was filled with clicker and runner. It was long after we finally met up with girls and then we had to deal 2 waves of infected before we can finally breath. But the weirdest thing was with Tess, after we left the building she was acting a little weird. Distant almost, but I shrugged it off as stress with what happened back there.

"You know guys after we're done with this I'm thinking on finally taking a hobby." I said.

"A hobby? And what kind of hobby were you thinking of.?" Joel asked me.

"Well, I hear a guitar is a good way to get your mind off of things." I replied.

"Your gonna learn how to play guitar?" Tess asked me.

"Hey if I could learn how to hold a sword and survive against infected and hunters I think learning how to play guitar will be the least of my problems." I argued.

As we walk along the road we stopped by a dead firefly beside the dumpster. He was holding a letter that talked about Ellie saying how important she is to the group. That was when Ellie said something that really got me thinking.

"What if we get to there and they're all dead?" She asked

"They won't be." Tess reassured.

"How do you know?"

"I just do. Looks it's gonna be fine." Tess said. I wanted to asked if she was alright but something was telling me to let it go. .

The road the capitol was flooded with water it didn't look deep but I was enough to fill a pool.

"Uh just so it out there I can't swim." Ellie said. I looked at her with a slight confusion.

"And you couldn't bring that up when we met?" I asked

"Well why didn't you tell us that you had a fear of height?" Ellie question back. She got me there.

"Touché."

"Look, it looks like it shallow on this side just follow me." Tess replied. The water was cold but had a nice feeling after. The water reached up to hip my guess about 3 feet is the water level.

"I'm glad Marlene hired you guys." Ellie responded. I think that was her way of saying thank but I'm not to sure.

"What do you mean?" Tess asked.

"I know Marlene is paying you guy for this but I'm trying to say thanks." Said Ellie.

"Yeah sure thing." Something was definitely off with here maybe she's just stress after everything we've been through. We reach to the top of the staircase I can already feel my back getting lighter as though all the weight was lifted. Finally we're done. Joel open the door revealing three dead... firefly soldiers.

"Oh you have got to be fucking kidding me." I muttered in frustration.

"What happens now?" Ellie asked. I simply shrugged my shoulders the way I see it Marlene would have sent some more soldiers if this were to happen. I looked at Tess as she frantically search through one on the dead soldiers body.

"What are you doing Tess?" Joel questioned.

"Maybe they had a map or something to tell us which way they're going." I've seen Tess wanting to finish a job before but to this extent not after everything that just happened.

"Tess how far are we going to take this?" I asked

"As far as it need to go!" She answered. Tess paused for a second before looking back at Ellie. "Where was this lab of theirs?"

"She never said all she mentioned that it was someplace out west." Ellie answered. Well at least it a direction.

"What are we doing? This is not us." Joel said to Tess.

"What do you know about us? About me?" Is she really asking that.

"We both know that you smarter than this." Joel said I looked at Tess almost worried.

"Really? Well guess what we're shitty people Joel its been that way for a long time." I don't consider myself as a shitty person, an asshole maybe but not shitty.

"No we are survivor!"

"This is out chance-"

"It is over Tess! We tried, lets just go home."

"Jury's still out on that option. Military might have wanted posters of us by now." I interject.

"I'm not, I'm not going anywhere...this is my last stop." Tess replied.

"Last stop? What do you mean." I asked.

"Our luck had to run out sooner or later." Tess saud she sounded...defeated.

"What are going on abo-?" Joel was about to grab her shoulder when she snapped at us.

"No don't! Don't touch me." She whispered out.

"Holy shit, she's infected." Ellie spoke up. Like a flash my body froze.

"Let me see it." He told Tess.

"I didn't mean for this-" She was evading I was not having any of this.

"Show it to us!" I ordered. Tess opened her collar and show the spread of the infected. My stomach dropped at the sight of it. "Fuck!"

"Oops right?" Tess asked before turning to Ellie. "Give me your arm." She ordered comparing her bite mark with Ellie. "This was three weeks I was bit an hour ago and its already getting worse this is Fucking real Joel, you have go to take this girl to Tommy's, he use to run with the crew he'll know where they'll go."

"No, no that was your crusade. I am not doing that." Joel argued.

"Yes you are, look there's enough here that you have to feel some sort of obligation to me. So you get her to Tommy's."

"And what about you?" I asked. Before she could answer the sound of trucks pulled up in front of the building. I looked out and saw military personnel exiting the vehicle. "Shit it's the military."

"They're here. I can by you some time but you have to run." Tess said to us. I looked at her in shock, she not doing what I hope she not."

"You want us to just leave you here?" Ellie asked.

"Yes."

"There is no way I'm doing that." Joel tried to argue again.

"Neither am I." I voiced my opinion.

"I will not turn into one of those thing. So come on, make this easy for me." I stood by her side through the whole thing I didn't care where she went I followed her, she was like family to me and now I'm losing her. Tess placed a hand on my shoulder and looked deep into my eyes. "Aaron I need you to keep them safe, protect them like you always do?" I shook my head letting my stubborn self stay right by her side.

"No. I'm staying right here, I can help, you and me we take these guys and we'll meet up with them soon." I argued, I can feel my eyes moistening up.

"You've grown up lot since we've met and I won't you throw that away because me. Please don't make this harder than it has to be, your stronger than that remember?" She asked me with the same motherly tone I hated. I gave her one last hug and whispered something to her ear. I can already feel her arm trembling, releasing me from her grasp I slowly jog my way to the back entrance of the room.

I watched Joel close the door as I saw Tess point her gun towards the door.

"What the fuck?! I can't believe we did that!" Ellie yelled.

"Stop." I heard Joel say.

"We just left her to die!" Ellie said. Now it was my turn.

"Ellie!" I yelled not wanting this to drag on. "I know how you feel. But we have to keep moving." I tighten my fist replaying the words Tess made me promise to her. _"Take care of Joel for me."_


	3. Chapter 3

_"Just keep moving, just keep moving"_ Those were the word that filled my head right now.

"What the fuck?! I can't believe we did that." I heard Ellie say. My hand gripped tightly at her voice.

"Stop." Joel said.

"We just left her t die." The did it.

"Ellie!" I yelled in anger shocking the girl. But when I saw her my rage turned to sorrow. "Please, we need to keep moving." I said walking ahead.

"We'll go upstairs. We can probably get out from there." I didn't bother answering to Joel. I was still replaying the word I need to hear. When I heard the gun shot fire behind the door, when I saw Tess's body laying on the floor with her blood. I just kept moving. I know Ellie wanted to help me but right now we had to get out of the capitol building, killing a few military personnel didn't really effect me, considering the amount of anger I had on them. We were able to get out of the building only to run inside a train station after near by convoy started shooting at us, and even after that there were at least two guards patrolling around the station, with spores mind you.

Me and Joel put our masks on but then something caught our eye. Ellie didn't have her mask on, she was breathing in the air like it was clean as day. "How the hell are you breathing in this stuff?" He asked

"I told I wasn't lying." Glad she was really telling the truth. After dealing with the soldiers we ha to find a new way out, luckily she was light enough for her to land on a pallet to reach across the other side. Finally making our way out the station me and Joel took off our mask at relax for a bit. I think I needed it more than Joel. "Hey look um...about Tess." Oh no. "I don't even know how to-"

"Here how's this thing going to play out, you don't bring up Tess _ever._ " Kind had to agree on that now's not really a time to bring her up. "Matter of fact why don't we just keep our histories to our self. Secondly don't tell anyone about your condition. They'll think your crazy or try to kill you."

"Or both." I added. but was ignored with Joel putting down all the rules.

"And lastly you do what I say when I say it. We clear?" He asked

"Sure." I know she didn't really want to follow those rule hell I'm sure that she'll still break them before we reach the fireflies.

"Repeat it."

"What you say goes." Ellie gave the short version of his last rule.

"Good, Now there's a town a few mile north of here." Whoa now does he mean? "There's a fella there that owes me a favor. Good chance he could get us a car."

"Wait what fella because the only guy I know that's out there is..." But saw the look Joel gave and I groaned. "Are you serious Joel, why don't you paint bull's-eye target on my back and see how's is shooting now?!"

"Aaron." Joel said. Great now's he's giving me the "this isn't up for discussion" look.

"Fine, fine but if and when this bite us in the ass I get to say I told you so." I grumbled.

"Lets get a move on." Joel said.

* * *

A few hours of walking on the road and we were head to the right way. "This way." Joel said taking us the barrier section of the road. "Yeah it'll be faster to go through here."

"Man..." Ellie said almost in amazement.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Nothing it just...I've never never seen anything like before." Man this girl really had a sheltered life.

"You mean the woods?" Joel asked

"Yeah never walked through the woods."

"Not surprising really considering the fact you've in a boarding school for most of your life you everything gonna come at you knew." I explained.

"Why don't you guys take me back to Marlene?" She asked.

"If she was up to the task, why'd she drop you off on us?" Joel made a good point.

"Maybe she got better." Ellie pondered.

"Maybe she did, but the only way we would know is if we went back into town and that option has sail off after thoes gaurd from light night were killed." Yeah going back not much of an option anymore. We made our way to the power plant it was locked.

"Well shit." Joel said inspecting the gate.

"Should we climb it?" Ellie asked

"I wouldn't. Wires on the fence makes it impossible." I explained. "If anything those wires might kill us if we're not careful." Yeah I don't think tetanus is available to us anymore.

"Whoa look." Joel and I both saw Ellie gaze with amazement as a small swarm of fireflies surround her. "Fireflies. Real ones I mean."

"Yeah I see them." Joel said but there was no emotions to his statement. I guess he's still at distant with her. While he went off ahead I hanged back to keep her company.

"Sorry I...lost my self." She apologized.

"Nothing to apologize about. Joel does this with everyone. He distant's himself from new people. Happened with Tess and with me, took me awhile before we finally got to speaking terms." I said to her with a small smile. I turn my attention to Joel as he climbed up a building to measure the distant to the next one walking around the building and found a wooden plank long enough to reach the next building. I'm starting to wonder if they're just there convenience sake or someone's planting them. From the roof was saw a smoke trail off in the distant.

"That you Bill." I held in a groan but still made a comment.

"Either him or a new guy. Not sure which is better." I said.

"Where you usually meet up?" Ellie asked.

"Uh? Different places." Joel answered. Not really the best answer for it Joel.

"You've two never been here have you?"

"I know this where he live but...no we've never been here."

"And that smoke you think that's him?" Ellie asked

"Sure as hell better be." Joel replied.

"I hope not." I commented. I was already given a look from Joel. "What? You know exactly how I feel about this so don't try and change my mind." I said. There were a clicker or two around the area but we took care of it easily.

"So let's say we get a car from this buddy of yours then what?" Buddy's a very loose term when it comes to Bill.

"Well, then we go find Tommy." Joel said.

"Your brother?" I added.

"Not to mention he was firefly. He'd know where to take you." Joel explained. "He lives far from here which is why we need the car."

"Well let's hope Bill is in a caring mood." After a while I hear a weird noise coming from somewhere. Turns out it was coming from Ellie's lips. "What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to learn how to whistle." She answered. I blink for moment.

"You don't know how to whistle?" I asked

"Does it sound like I know how to whistle?" She returned heatedly, I put my hand up in defense.

"Hey no need to bite my head. When I tried learning it took me a few week to learn it let alone apply it in real life." I explained. "Trust me when I say you'll get the hang of it. Just keep practicing." I told Ellie even without looking I can hear her trying to whistle on her own.

"Hey look gnomes." Ellie pointed out. I could never figure out the reason why people had those thing back in the day had those thing. "I used to have a scrap book filed with them, I always thought they were cute, Not fairies though they creep me out."

"Wait, hold on, gnomes are cute and fairies are creepy?" I had to ask her that question.

"Yeah."

"You really are a strange girl." I muttered. As we looked for supplies we went inside there was something that caught my eye.

"Hey check it out." Ellie looked as thought she knew what this was.

"What you played this before?" The old man asked.

"No but I had a friend that knew everything about this game. Apparently there this character named Angle knives who'd...what was it she'd punch a hole through your stomach before kicking you head off."

"Sound my kind of game." I commented.

"Well I was never a big fan of these games." Joel said.

"True you look more like a football player to me." I commented.

"I wish I could play it." Ellie said.

"Who know maybe when this is all over we might finally get the chance to get stuff like this working again." I said. Later we walked down the road spotted a an evacuation sign Joel gave us the full run down on what happens, me I've never left the city as long as I could remember, so even I was intrigued. We then hit a music shop made me want to steal a record and find a way to play it later. It was peaceful walking through town until we saw one of Bills trap, some sort of bomb trap he made, great I knew he was trying to kill me.

"Your friend a bit paranoid maybe?" Ellie asked I just chuckled at the question.

"Paranoid is more of an understatement if ask me." I commented.

"What' his deal anyway?" She asked

"Well he helps us smuggle thing in to the city, he knows how to find things." Joel explained.

"Well lets just hope we don't blow up when we find him." I couldn't agree more. As we walked on Joel armed himself with Bills old bow and arrow Ellie wanted to be useful to the group but Joel wouldn't want to hear, typical he doing the same thing he's doing me when I was a kid to Ellie. Tess was right men are really stubborn when they want to be.

"Now listen. Bill ain't the most stable of individual." Ha, stable is so far from this guy you'd need a high power binocular's to find him. "So when we get there, you let me do the talking. You understand? Arron?"

"Yeah, yeah. You do the talking. But I will not stand quiet if he tries something with me." I said." And that was a promise.

"Bills a good guy, he just definitely need some time warming up to you that all." Joel said

" _Rriiight_ and how long did it take for him to warm up to you?" I asked but only received silence for answer. That answered my question fully. Later we made our way to an office after taking care of a few traps. It was getting pretty easy until me and Joel went through the door first, as soon as we saw a fridge fall I knew we were fucked. "OH SHIT!" A rope snagged both me and Joel's leg and had us dangling upside down.

"Goddamit Bill." Joel grumbled.

"Oh this is just fan-fucking-tastic out of all the things we try to aviod we somehow fall for it!" I yelled in irritation. Thanks to Ellie we'd stopped swing but with the rope tied to our legs.

"What just happened?" Really Ellie.

"One of Bill stupid trap." Joel answered. "There- that fridge look like a counter weight." The girl ran to the fridge. "Cut that rope and it'll bring us down."

"On it." Why didn't she ask for my sword. I looked at the corner of my eye and saw infected hitting the gate. Okay that is not good.

"Hey Joel?"

"Yeah?" I tried pointing at the gate where the infected are stilling banging.

"We got company." I said, I pulled out my sword and got as ready as possible. We already have a customer when Joel shot an oncoming runner.

"Joel. Arron!" Ellie called.

"Just ten to the rope." Saw more infected banging on the fence this was not turning out to be a good day. "Oh no. Ellie how we doing?!"

"I'm going as fast as I can." She said.

"I know I should say take your time Ellie but moment like these are not meant for that!" I cried out slicing off a runners head. It looked like her knife wasn't really cutting the rope as proficient as she like to prove, so she had the idea to move the counter weight off the table and as it landed me and Joel went even higher. Than last time, then it hit me even though it cant reach us they'll still go after Ellie and since they cant reach me. "Ellie catch!" I threw my sheathed sword down at Ellie's hand.

"Got it! Just hang on." I don't know if she was being serious or making a joke either way I scoffed at her statement. In one swing she sliced the rope from it's knot and we got back to the ground hard. and allow me to say that I'm glad nothing broke, cause as soon as I landed a runner jumped on to me and tried to sink it teeth in I was able to pushed it back but it's trashing made it difficult to push it off. "Aaron move your head!" I did just that and a blade pierced the back of the runners head killing it instantly. "You alright?" I nodded my head.

"On get off your ass and on your feet!" I know the voice anywhere, A large man wearing a mask hold a Bowie knife in his hand. We ran. As hard as we can and just as fast, had to take care of a few obstacle here and there, but we made it to one of Bill safe houses.

"Man that was close." Ellie said.

"Yeah no Kidding, how's it going Bill?" I asked but got nothing in return. He turned to Ellie and I was already having a bad feeling.

"Thank for the heroic and all." She said. "Uh Ellie." The girl stick her hand out which was a bad idea considering Bill took her and handcuffed her to a pipe. I was going stop him but he pulled a gun on me...again.

"Turn around, get on your knees, the both of you." Bill said

"Goddammit Bill!" I yelled.

"Turn around, get on your knees, Don't test me!" He yelled, repeating his last order. Kicking the back of my knee forcing me to go down.

"Alright." Joel complied. I looked to my side and saw Ellie pulling out the rusty she was handcuffed to. Thank god for lady luck now time a distraction.

"So how's it going Bill, made any new friends?" I must've hit a never cause I got hit with the but of his gun. "Ugh still couldn't find a way to knock me out could you."

"Got any bites?" Bill started question Joel.

"No."

"Anything sprouting?"

"God dammit I'm clean!" Joel bit back annoyed with the questions.

"I see so much of a twitch and-OW!" Bill was cut off when I saw Ellie hit Bill with a rusty pipe. "Son of a bitch."

"You done?" Joel asked as I got up holding the back of my head. Damn if your not knocked out then the pain is still there.

"Am I done, you set off all my trap, damn near break my shooting arm, and bring this asshole back." Love you too Bill. "And who the fuck is this punk and what she doing here?" Same old Bill straight to the point.

"I am none of your god damn business, and we're here because you Joel some favor and you can start by taking theses off." Ellie pointed to her cuffs.

"I owe Joel some favors I this some kind of joke?" Bill asked rhetorically.

"Well none if are really laughing, so you tell me." I said.

"I cut to the chase. I need a car." Joel said.

"Oh this is a joke, Joel need a Car. Well if I had one that works which I sure as hell don't what make you, think I I would just give it to you huh? Sure go ahead Joel take my car. Take my food too while your at it." I'm really resisting the urge to kill him now.

"By the looks of you could lose some of that food." Oh shit. I'm liking this more and more.

"Listen to me you little shit-." Oh hell no this time he went way too far, pull out my blade and stood in front of Ellie.

"Gave me a reason Bill. After the day we've been having I'm pretty much done with it." I threaten him, but I was pushed back from Joel.

"I need you to step off, go cool off somewhere." Joel said. Is he serious right now telling me to cool off. You know what fine, he doesn't need me to talk to him. I lean against the wall he them talk about how Bill need part in town on order to get a real car working. Saying how once he does this their done, which I couldn't hope for faster enough to be true. He hands the keys tot the cuffs, to which I happily took and unlock her wrist, I figured since he's no longer using them I could take them of his hand.

"Thanks. How's your head?" She asked in a concern tone.

"I'll be fine, it's not the first time I got hit in the back of my head sure as hell won't be the last. Now I just got to deal with an annoying headache." I said.

"Your head still hurts?" Ellie asked.

"A little but I'll be fine." I said.

"Whatever favor you think I owe ya, it ain't worth much." Bill said sharpening is blade.

"Actually Bill they are." Joel returned.

"Well it don't matter cause I don't have a car that works." Bill argued.

"But there is one in this town."

"Parts there are parts in this town."

"Meaning you could fix one up." Joel replied. The throbbing at the back of my head was vanishing.

"Alright, but if we're gonna do this. There's some gear I'm gonna need. It's on the other side of town, now you help me go gather it and maybe I can put something together that runs." Well there's th up side. "But after this I owe you nothing." He said slamming down a pair of handcuff keys.

"That's fine. Couple of days by now we'll probably be dead any way." Joel replied.

"Nice use of optimism Joel." I muttered.

"Let's go. Whole goddamn town's bobby trapped, best stay right on my ass." Bill said.

"Can't miss it." I had to choke in a laugh when Ellie said that. Not even a day in this place and this was turning out to be a fun day.

* * *

"We have to cross to the other building, up the stairs lets move." He ordered. Before I walked a head I felt a hand on top of my shoulder. Turn to see Joel with a solemn expression.

"Just stick close to me." He said.

"Right." I muttered walking up the stairs.

"Can't believe that you agreed to this bullshit Bill. What you should've done was just left them there." Oh great he's still schizo from the last time we met.

"You weren't kidding about him." Ellie said.

"Yeah he's one of a kind." I was almost tempted into commenting Joel's statement, but for the time being I won't

"So what kind of trouble are you in? And where the hell's Tess." All my power is really trying not to lash out at the fat man. Tess is still a touchy subject with me, she was basically the only women beside my mom that meant the world to me. " _Just breath Aaron, gotta keep moving."_

"It's just a job simple drop off." Joel answered.

"What're you delivering?"

"Give you a while guess." I put my two cents

"That little brat?" Bill asked.

"Haha fuck you too." The 'Brat" in question spoke. I let out a small chuckle while Bill let out a full blown laugh.

"Oh, I hope you know what you're doing." You and me both Bill.

"So where we going Bill?"

"My other safe house, more like an armory really." Bill answered.

"Wait I thought we were gonna fix up a car?" Ellie asked. I really wish she didn't.

"We? You know how to fix up a-?"

"Bill." Joel and I stopped him together. He let out a sigh.

"Like I said the part we need are at the other side town, now that side I don't ever go cause it's filled with infected. So we're gonna need more guns." Bill explained.

"I'm surprise you were able any considering this place is a dead." I said.

"Can't get any more dead " Walking down the stairs there was a small clattering sound past the door.

"Shh infected." Joel said. Around the corner we saw a runner trapped in a open window.

"Oh... I've been meaning to take care of that, it's nothing. So you didn't answer my question about Tess, I mean I thought the two of you were inseparable. Especially with the little brat in the way." Guess I'm the brat in question. I look to Joel saw his down expression he's gonna keep this as vague as possible, well I know that's not gonna happen here.

"The job had to deal with Queen of the fireflies." Right there Joel was giving me a look telling to shut up but I wasn't done. "Marlene wanted us to drop this kid off for some reason she didn't tell us and Tess went off with her so she can make sure the payment was real. We meet up with her at the drop off." I lied.

"And she leaves you with Joel?" Bill questioned.

"She let's me get away with a lot of thing but meeting up with a group of fireflies was her limit." I explained. I looked at Joel when I finished my bullshit story, and look he gave me. I shrugged my shoulders in reply. What else was I suppose to do, the guy guy only gives up two word and thinks that's going to explain everything. "So right now right she's busy.

"Yeah sure...busy." Bill repeated mockingly. "But it make sense, that broad think of you as her own kid. You'd have to be pretty stupid in thinking that she let you come." Bill mocked.

"Yeah don't remind me." When our navigator open the door, there were multiple cars laying around but before I could ask about them someone had the same idea.

"So why don't you fix of these cars?" Ellie asked.

"Oh my god, your a genius I mean why on earth did not think on fixing one of these cars." Bill said in a fake realization.

"Okay...don't be a dick." Ellie said.

"I think that's a little too late for that Ellie." I answered.

"Their tires are rotted and the batteries are dead." Bill said,

"Are you done?" I chuckled at her question. Not by a long shot girl.

"Cant even imagine on how the engine block looks like, the only making fresh batter are the military." Before I could comment on Bill's explanation, a small group of infected came running towards us. Great labor duty. One of the infected was heading straight for me so I drew my blade quickly and stabbed a runners head as it came for me. Kicking back the dead body, I saw a clicker heading for Ellie from behind yelling her name I ran for the infected and managed to slice off it's head leaving the rest to be killed by Joel and Bill.

"Well that was thing." I muttered and saw Bill walking off to the gates. And I think he's going schizo again."

"Okay now he's talking to himself." Ellie said. Huh I was right.

"Yeah...Bill?"

"Joel...This way." Bill instructed. We followed him to an old looking building I'm just glad it wasn't like the one back in downtown.

"You've picked a hell of a place to hold up didn't ya?" Joel asked.

"You know as bad as those thing are at least they're predictable. It normal people that scare me. You of all people should know that." Bill explained. I couldn't help but feeling a slight pain when he said that. It brought in some old memories.

"What does that mean?" Ellie said.

"Nothin'. You sure that gate will hold them?" Joel asked.

"Well it's lock and I got the key."

"So which way now Bill?" I asked.

"We're here. It's in the cellar." Why does that remind me of a story a guy told me back at town. Joel opened up the cellar door and walked in. "Well here we are. You don't touch anything." He said pointing to Ellie then to me. "You keep an eye on here." Then lastly to Joel. "And you close the door." When Joel closed the door Bill tuned on the lamp. "Alright lets gear up."

"Right behind you." I said with Ellie right behind me. But before we could go anywhere Joel stopped us. "Joel you cannot be serious?"

"Uh-uh." He said.

"What? We need a gun." The girl argued.

"I don't think so."

"Are really doing this now Joel if your not gonna give her a gun at least let me have one." I tried bargaining.

"You already have a weapon." Joel said, pointing at my sword.

"Oh yeah, because a sword beats a shotgun any day. One weapon is not enough to survive from what ever's out there. Even if you're the one that has them all." I argued.

"Joel we can handle our self." Ellie's trying to back me up.

"No. Just stay here. Aaron keep an eye on here." And the 'final tone' has been struck. Great it's like he think that we'll die the very moment we get a gun.

"Fine we'll just wait around for you two to get us kill." Ellie couldn't said this better than myself. "I don't get why he doesn't trust us?"

"Hmph, Joel still think that because Tess left the responsibility to Joel, he think we just need to stand by him just to be safe and out of the way. It's a stupid move if you ask me." As we waited around I saw Ellie picking at Bill stuff. "What're you doing?" I asked.

"Seeing if there's some stuff we could take on the road." Part of me wanted to say stop but Bill kinda deserved this. But the guy did try and knock me out earlier. "Think of it as collateral." Right "collateral".

"Hey!" Aw crap really? "What did I just say to you when we walked down the step!"

"Would you relax Bill she ain't touching anything?" I yelled back.

"I'll believe that if you keep an eye on that brat!" As a response the brat in question flip the good ol' bird at our favorite fat man.

"I'm wondering what'll kill us now, him or the infected?" I asked sarcastically, must've been funny since I heard a small snicker from her.

"So we got shotguns and we got bombs. What the hell are we doing with them?" Joel asked.

"Well every few weeks this military caravan rides through town. I assume they're looking for supplies, I mean you'd be surprise at the shit they overlooked. Any way a few months back, they were rolling through and were overrun buy a horde of infected."

"Let me guess, the convoy crashes from the panic as they were overrun." I guess, I've seen it happen enough time to figure that out.

"Right towards a school. Still sitting there with a battery in it." Bill added.

"So we take that battery and we put in another car." Joel simplifies.

"Bingo. I wanted to get but it seems too dangerous with all the infected running around. But fuck Joel needs a car."

"And what if it's damaged." I shook my head in disagreement.

"I'd doubt that. Military vehicles are built to last. Hell I'd be surprised if the caravan was damaged.

"Kid I swear to god if you took anything..." Bill threaten.

"Het man I don't any of your shit trust me." Ellie retort.

"You are keeping an eye on her?" Bill asked me.

"I can give you a list why I shouldn't be, but I still am." I said sarcastically. We walked up the stairs through the double doors and inside there was the glass window of a church, I haven't been in a one for a long time.

"Wow." I hear Ellie say.

"Nice place you got here." Joel said.

"Well if got anything to confess, this'd be the place to do it." Bill spoke. I decide to kneel in front of the podium a just say what in my mind.

"Hey god, haven't spoken to you in a while, I hope you've Tess with you, she may not have been the best of us but she was really good to me. I only ask that you help guide us through our venture and ope that we can survive through all this." I finish with a silent prayer before standing up.

"You really think it'll work?" Ellie asked.

"I don't know."

"Then why do it?"

"When people pray they do it to for hope. When the out break came every religion pray to their god in hopes for cure for this madness to end and now after years of praying we do. It's you, now its up to us to get that cure we just to keep that faith in." I explained, walking to the window I glanced at the church once more before the rest of us head toward the grave yard.

Let me tell you sneaking and killing every infected along the way was not fun but on the bright side my sword skill has gotten much better than using my old sword. We later went through a garage and on the other side was the school. "What'd I tell you? There's the truck, sticking outta that school right there." Bill pointed out. Before I went out I spotted a group of infected near by the school. "There's a of'em out there, try not to make a sound." That's sound easy.

"Don't worry I got a plan Joel mind handing me a Molotov?" I asked.

"And what in the hell do you plan to do with it?" He asked. God he really likes to play twenty questions.

"Just trust me okay Joel." After a long stare Joel hands me a non-lit Molotov. "Okay stay hidden and don't come out until I say so." With that I sneak past the car they hid a hid behind a school bus. I looked over the window and saw that is was a collection of both runners and clickers, I counted at least nine in total. Alright time to go to work. First, even out the here, I looked to see a stray runner away from the school, with quick precision I sneaked over to it a stabbed it right in the back of the head.

I looked over a see two more in the clear, I acted fast I ran for the two and pulled out my sword and cleanly cut off their heads. "Three down six to go." I figured it was time to start my plan I got on top of a school bus and the only stupid thing in my life.

* _BANG BANG BANG*_ Calling them in. I can already tell that Joel and Ellie are gonna ride my ass into this. The infected came running here in a matter of seconds as soon as I saw all of them on one area I lit the rag and threw the bottle at them and all at once they died in flames. I made sure that all of them were dead and call the rest over. "Okay. the infected are all dead!"

"Nice job, that was easier than I thought it'd be. They must hold up somewhere else." Bill said.

"Make sense, let's just hope we don't have to deal with them." I muttered. * _SLAP*_ "Ow!" I rubbed the back of head from the slap, behind me was Joel and he was kind pissed. "Uh, sorry?" After staring at me some more he left with a huff, yep I pissed him off now. "Are you gonna slap me too?" I asked Ellie

"I was, but then I saw Joel dealt the punishment so all is forgiven." Ellie said to me, and left with that. We looked around and saw that the gate was block by a school bus and said fence had barbed wire on the top. "Great how we get up there?'

"Someone left a ladder on the bus." Ellie said. I got to where she stood and saw the ladder right on top. "Here give me a boost and I'll drop it to you." I had back against the wall, my hand cupped and wait fro her foot, she wasn't as heavy as I thought strangely light.

"Don't get killed up there." Bill said.

"Thanks Bill." She thanked sarcastically. When we got over the bus, we almost got rushed by a horde of infected before we got in the school, but there one major problem, When we looked for the battery the truck was empty.

"Aw, fuck." I whispered. I then noticed that the door was beginning to open. "Double fuck."

"Bill where do we go?!" I here Joel ask.

"Uhh..." 'Uuh?!' What's the uhh for?!

"Bill where!?"

"Anywhere but here!" I see him running out of the room. I ran after him with Joel and Ellie behind, we were able to block the door before they got in. Sneaking past a few more infected were easy I thought it was over when reached the gym. After Bill and Joel barricaded the door I left out a huge breath of relie

"That's not gonna hold them for long." Joel said. That's when we heard a loud banging noise coming the other door.

"Something tell me we're not gonna like what gonna come out of that door." I said, the doors burst open in reveling a bloater. "Oh shit."


	4. Chapter 4

"You've got to be fucking kidding me!"

"What the fuck is that?!" She is really sheltered. I grabbed her by the arm and pulled her away from the on coming bloater.

"It's a god damn bloater!" Bill answered.

"A what?!" Ellie asked.

"Answers later run now!" I yelled. I stood away as far I could from the bloater. I've seen those thing before took down a whole group of hunters before it was just one left. These things are taking down by fire and way bigger guns and a sword is not going to cut it. I saw it throw one of it's spores and I immediately moved Ellie to a safe distant. But even though we were dealing with a bloater a few more infected were entering through the top gym window.

"Aw come on!" I pulled out my weapon a face them. "You guy deal with the big guy we'll take it from here!"I yelled. Quickly I stabbed the first runner I saw and kicked the body away to deal with the Clicker coming at me. With it's back turned Ellie came behind it and stab the infected at the back of it's head dropping it fast. I looked at Ellie who only held out her switch blade. "Thanks for the save."

"You look like you needed it." She said. Before I said anything I could hear the bloater screech out in pain before it flops on the floor dead. We both let out a nice sigh in relief.

"So...any more surprises?" I questioned.

*BANG...BANG...BANG*

I had to slowly look at the gym door as we all saw one more bloater walk through the door.

"I was fucking kidding!" I whispered in socked. "Joel how we doing?!" I asked. I see him and Bill pointing their shotguns at the infected. Until there was a clicking sound coming from Joel's the gun.

"I'm out!" Oh what the shit. Now what? I looked around for something that can help, but I was lucky enough to find at least one round shotgun round left. Now all that was left get this to Joel. "Aaron!" My thought were brought back when I heard Joel call out and saw the bloater coming after me. Oh it's coming after me. Wait what?! I had to think fast.

"Joel throw the shotgun!" I yelled out as I desperately walking back from the infected coming after me.

"It's out!"

"Just do it!" Joel was close enough to toss the gun, and I automatically start loading up. With a quick pump I mentally went through a list before firing. Shoulder the gun, lean in to it. Aimed for the chest and...*BAM* Now this was the first time I ever fired a shotgun the only reason I knew how to fire one was because of Tess. But god damn that recoil hurt. The force cause me to step away from my previous stop and drop the shotgun. I breathed deeply when I saw the now headless bloater, the adrenaline slowly leaving me made me sit down in exhaustion.

"You alright Aaron?" Joel asked. As Ellie and Bill ran beside him.

"Oh yeah I fine. Just...remind me not use a shotgun for the time being alright?" I asked rhetorically rolling my now strained shoulder.

"How the hell did you learn to use that gun any way?" Bill asked.

"Tess showed me, she said you'll never knew when I'll need to use something for the big boys. Oh, think I broke something." I groaned out. Luckily my fingers were fine it was just sprain muscle from the recoil. I tested out which of the finger were sprained and found three of my finger took the damage, which were my pinky, ring and middle finger.

"You think you can still hold a sword kid?" Well this is new, Bill being concern over my well being. I gave him a brief nod. "Good, guess we don't have to worry about you being useless." Okay I take back my surprise.

"Ah geez...what was up with that big guy?" Ellie asked looking at the dead bloater.

"He's been infected for a long time. We call them bloaters." Joel answered.

"Bloater... Okay got it." She confirmed.

"I hate to interrupt your little biology lesson, But can we get the fuck out of here?" Aptly put Bill. I saw the bleacher and wondered if we can climb on top of them. "We'll get on top of these bleachers give me a boost Joel." After helping Bill up Ellie was the first to be boosted up but before I went next a group of runner came our way. Joel took care of then while I dealt with the others no problem, minus the strain.

"Oh I fucking hate those things!" Ellie yelled out.

"Yeah well join the club, hating these thing isn't really new." I commented. Bill help me up, then Joel, after that we raced over a fence and hid inside a house.

"So that worked out well." Ellie said. I gave her a wincing glance. This really wasn't the time. "Okay, ah I'll go check out this side of the house."

"Wait I'll come with you." I said quickly. The two of us quickly exit out of the room and looked around in another. I could already here the arguing going on. "Well looks like their having a great discussion."

"So what now?" Ellie asked.

"i don't know." I answered. "I just don't know." This time quietly. "If Tess were here we would've figure this out, even if the chances were high. And they would always come to her favor. She usually called it lady luck." I began to reminisce on all the good times I had with her every time some messed situation happened on our end Tess would always say that lady luck is on our side. Can't think of that now, mourn while you rest and remember while you fight. I saw Ellie looking at me, she wanted to say something for support but knowing that she was trying made it all better.

"How's the shoulder?" She asked breaking the silence around us.

"Ah it's fine nothing broken or dislocated thank god. But I think my relationship with shotguns are a little strained now." I joked. Got a nice chuckle from Ellie, she really has a nice laugh. Why did I think that? I scoped out the next room and found a truck parked in. "Are luck can't be that bad. Hey Ellie come check this out!" I called out. Ellie walked in and saw the truck.

"Hows it look?" She ask as she walked in.

"Not to bad, if it had the battery it might give us the ride we need." I opened up the hood and found something that made me chuckle. Then I was keeping myself from laughing out loud.

"Uh Aaron. You okay?" I was able to keep the laughter in and instead of answering I hopped in the car, gave a small prayer and turned in the ignition. The engine sputtered but no roar, I guess a hollow victory still has it moment. I heard Joel and Bill walk in the garage with a shocked face.

"Guess we found out where the battery went. Think this thing might have some juice left over." I said. Bill looked over the hood.

"That my battery. That fucking asshole." Bill muttered. He slammed the hood down and walked up front. "Get out."

"Don't need to tell me twice." I got out the car and let Bill try and start in up. Only to find the engine sputtering. "SO doc. What the diagnostic?"

"Well battery's drained but the cell are alive." He explained.

"Meaning?" Joel asked.

"Meaning we push it get it started an the alternator will recharge the battery."

*Scoff* Is that a guess?" Joel asked.

"Look you wanted a plan 'B' this is as good as it gets." Bill replied back.

"Joel honestly this is the best chance we've got, this plan B _through_ Z." I explained putting the emphasis on through.

"What're you thinking?" Ellie asked.

"Thinking you drive and we push." Joel told Ellie I guess he wanted me to join up with Bill and help him push. "Aaron help us out."

"You got it." Then a question came to mind. "We know who's house this was?"

"Bill's partner Frank." Wait Frank? I gave him a question look saying "Who?" "Bill's partner."

"Jesus. How...?"

"Got bit when he tried to steal the battery. Reckon he tried to get out of town himself." Joel explained.

"Guess he didn't have lady luck on his side." I said quietly enough where Joel didn't hear me.

"You should probably search the house. I'm sure there more supplies." I nodded and looked around the house I didn't scope out. I found Franks room, he must've hold himself up in here after he left Bill, there was a not left for him too, i read it but can't help but feel sorry for those two. As much as I wanted him to have closure this note wouldn't help at all. I walk back into the garage and saw Ellie in the truck.

"Hey." I greeted too her.

"Hey." Ellie said back.

"You got this?"

"Yeah it's gonna be fun." I knew she was nervous, but the joke help calm the mood.

"Aaron you ready?" Joe asked. I pressed myself against the car with Joel and nodded. "Alright Bill lets do this." Bill opened up a the garage door.

"Alright put'er in first." Bill said.

"Already did it."

"Just keep your foot on the clutch and when we get to roll..."Bill said as he reached to our side.

"I know how to pop a clutch." Wait what? She know how to pop a clutch but she cant whistle? I feel like I should question that. But may be after we escape the infected area.

"How the hell do-? You know what I don't care. Just don't fuck it up!" Bill yelled.

"Great motivation Bill. Alright Ellie get ready?" I asked. With one final push the car started to roll.

"Now hit it! Hit it!" Joel said, but only to find the engine sputtering. Damn so close. We chased it off I heard Bill muttered something.

"Perfect." He said. "Hey great job kid." Bill added sarcastically. I wanted to say something but Joel beat me to it.

"Bill not helping." The three start pushing the car again down a hill. "Ellie we're gonna give another go. Stay focused." As we pushed I had this feeling something bad is about happen.

"Guys! There's a man to your left!" We looked and saw a group of infected heading our way.

"Oh. Great." I pulled out my blade and stabbed one clean through. I celebrated too early when was a clicker nearly blindsided me it jaw was getting close to me neck, I tried pushing it off my right hand is still a bit strained, but before I knew my ears were drowned by a loud bang at my ears. It didn't hurt but I looked to see who fired and to my surprise to see Bill fire off a revolver my way. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it. Now come on. Back to the truck." He said. Don't need to tell me twice. The three of us went back to pushing, Bill was saying something but my ears were still ringing a bit from the gunshot. We had to go up against two more waves of infected until we reached the top of the hill. On the final push the truck rolled down the hill and in result we heard something sweeter than a infected free zone. The sound of the engine started up.

"She lives!" I yelled in joy as I ran toward the back.

"You hear that Bill?" Joel asked.

"Yeah, well that mean the infected heard that too. Let's get in the fucking truck." Bill said. We managed to hop on the back I banged on the roof.

"Go Ellie go!" Yelled the truck picked up some speed and with it out ran the rest of the infected coming after us. Finally a chance to relax.

We rode the truck for a few mile, just make a good distant between us and them. "All this is good. Stop." Bill said, banging on the side of the car signaling to stop. As the vehicle came to a smooth brake I was the first to get off and meet up with Ellie.

"Hey." She said.

"Hey." I greeted back. "That was nice driving back there. How did you learn to that?" I asked. Even I could admit that I never learned how to drive, not because I couldn't but for most of my life I've been learning how to live than to just drive.

"Marlene taught me a bit before we split up. Said that I'll never know when I'll need to learn something like this." She explained.

"Wow. Now I'm even more glad that you came with us." I said. I see her smile get bigger, even after everything that went down, she could still smile and I would feel better with smile. I look over to Joel and Bill talking for a bit before they went their separate ways, but I couldn't end it like this not yet any way. "Hey Bill." I yelled out catch his attention. For what's it worth Frank was a good man." And just like that Bill kept on walking I think he smiled a bit when he left, but whatever I said what I wanted to say.

"You ready to go?" Joel asked.

"All the way." I said. I hop the backseat with Ellie and watched Joel drive the rest of the way. Jackson County here we come.

* * *

 **2 hours later**

You ever had one of those dreamless sleeps you wish you could get our of, well my wish came true. "Aw man!" Now when I was napping in the car my body was resting on top of Ellie's leg so imagine my surprise when I almost head butted the girl. "Whoa what your deal?"

"Oh I'm sorry, did my shout wake you up?" I asked sarcastically.

"Hey what happened to sleeping?" Joel asked. That is a very good question. I turned back to see Ellie holding on to one of Bills comic. I actually forgot she stole one of them.

"Okay, I know it doesn't look like much. But this here is not a bad read. Only one problem." she explained. She showed us the last page of the comic showing us a downed woman wearing a tight looking body suit holding a gun and speech bubble saying 'You...'. "To be continued. I hate cliffhangers." She grumbled.

"Where did you get that?" Joel asked. Uh-oh.

"Um. Back at Bill's I mean all that stuff was just lying there." Ellie excused.

"I thought you were keeping an eye on her?" Joel now asked me.

"I was, but you never said anything about touching stuff. Beside after everything that we went through to get this truck, this is hardly compensation for all the work we did." I explained. And he knew I was right, Joel let out a long sigh before glancing back at us.

"What else did you get?" Ellie showed a small smile and reached in to her backpack.

"Well." She pulled an old cassette tape. I have never seen one until now. "Here, this make you all nostalgic." Ellie asked as she handed him the tape.

"You know that is before my time." Kinda makes me wonder how he really is. "That is a winner though." He pop in the tape and let the music play, which happens to be country music. "Oh man."

"Oh well can't say everything is a winner." I muttered, not that I have a real problem with that kind of music but it can get real old real fast. "What else did you get from there?"

"Well, I'm sure your 'friend' will be missing this tonight." I look at what she pulled out and it was something I really don't want in front of my face.

"Oh umm..." I don't think he know what sh's looking at.

"Uh Joel." But I was too late, Ellie already opened up the 'magazine.

"Light on the reading. But it got some interesting photos." Oh I really don't need the play by play. Then I see Joel looking back at us and I did the most rational thing. Snatching the stupid thing off her hand. "Hey!"

"Oh no, there is no way a girl your age should be reading something like this. why do you even have this with you?" I tried desperately to keep the magazine off her reach but due to such limited spacing my attempt. I accidentally slipped through the seating and was momentarily stuck. Ellie saw this moment to snatch the magazine right off my hand. That's when I tried to get myself unstuck. "Agh! Ellie get me out of here!"

"Hold your horses I want to see what all the fuss is about." She may not see me but I was frowning. I hear the page turn and I pray she doesn't show me. "Whoa. How, how the hell would he even walk around with that thing?"

"Ellie I really don't need to hear you talk about these things." I was able to slip back out between the seat and leaned back on my.

"Oh why are these all stuck together?" It took me a few second to figure out an idea on why that is a clear choice was made.

"Ellie I'm a need you to use my sword and just cut off my hand." I said with a stoic expression. I half serious and half joking, that was when I heard Ellei laughing.

"I'm just fucking with you." I was filled with relief when she said that, the relief increased when she toss the magazine out the window. "Bye-bye dude."

"Thank god that's over with, I was almost thinking that this was much worse than clickers or bloaters." I said.

"Speaking of which how's the shoulder?" Joel asked. I was confused at first but then I remembered that I fired a shotgun at a bloater and my hand took some of the recoil. I rolled my shoulder and found no discomfort as I did.

"Good as new. Though I think shotgun and I have lost part of our friend ship." I joked. Got a nice chuckle from Ellie and a small hum from Joel I'll take that a laugh as any. I was thinking about hopping in the front seat but Ellie beat me to it.

"You know what? This isn't that bad." She turned up the radio and the music played a little louder. Eh, it not bad really.

"Why don't you two get some sleep?" Joel suggested.

"Pfft I'm not even tired." Ellie denied. I on the other hand leaned back on the seat, put my hand behind my head to act as a pillow and close my eyes. This was going to be a long drive. Now after a few more hour of driving or at least I think it's been a few hour I opened my eyes to the blinding sun in my face.

"Goddamn sun." I grumbled. That's when I heard Joel quietly chuckling. "What's got you in such a laughing mood?"

"You and you guest enjoying to the sleep?" He asked still chuckling I looked at him confused till I finally registered the weight on my lap I looked down to see Ellie sleeping right on my legs. Looking at her close up she is even sleeps cute. Even her lips looked right. _"Okay what the hell?! I only known this for what 4 days and I already want her to be my...to be_..." My thought were disrupted when I heard Joel chuckling at my predicament.

"Shut up." I grumbled. Unconsciously I was brushing her hair while she slept

I wanted to say something but I then felt Ellie waking up. She fluttered her eye a bit before she was staring right at me. What were a few second of torturing silence, were slow agonizing hours for me. I had to break the air somehow. "Ahem, uh morning." I said first. that was all I had.

"Oh no. no. no. no." We heard Joel said thank god for that. Turned to see a huge crowd of dead car blocking one of the roads highway. But conveniently another road was opened.

"Oh great." I said.

"Now what?" Ellie asked in a yawn.

"Well we could go back. Maybe there's another way to Jackson. Or drive into the city try out luck there." I said. Those were really the only option we had. I looked toward Joel knowing he was still hosing. "All on you Joel."

"Screw it." Well looks like we're going with plan B. As we drove into town, I couldn't help but feel anxious there was something in the air that just screams trap but I just can't tell where.

"I don't like this." I muttered but I was still heard by Joel and Ellie.

"Come on the city isn't that bad. It's nice and quiet." Ellie said.

"That the reason I don't like it. This place already went to shit why is it so quiet?" I asked. As we drove down a hill a man came stumbling out of know causing Joel to make a hard stop. I hear Ellie complain about it but I was more focused on the guy what seems to be holding a wound in the abdomen. I look at him and noticed something strange, even though he's bleeding he's not dripping any blood, or any said blood spreading on his clothes. So why come to us like. "Oh shit. Joel."

"I know. Put your seat belt on. Ellie." I quickly went for the strap and hooked around my body.

"What about the guy?" She asked.

"He ain't even hurt." Joel said.

"Not yet. Floor it!" In a matter of second the truck picked up speed and the "injured" man pulled out a revolver and shot the window. Lucky none of were hurt but then more men appeared out. We drove over the faker, but waiting for us someone threw a cinder-block at us breaking the mirror of Ellie's side. I shielded her from the shards of glass flying in but before I could relax an on coming bus was rolling down the hill and heading straight for... "OH SHIT!" I grabbed Ellie close to me and felt the force of the bus hit the back causing us to swerve out of control and crash in to a closed an empty store. Even though all that happened I just heard a weird pop sound coming from my body.

"We're okay. We're okay." Ellie said.

"I don't think I am." I groaned I tried getting up but I was suddenly pulled out of the car and slammed to the floor landing on the right side of my shoulder. I had to hold in a breath to not scream in pain but I saw one of the hunter that pulled me and walked his way on top of me kneeling to choke the life of me. I tried struggling but that made it worse I couldn't use right hand, since my shoulder was immobile.

"I got you you little bastard!" The thug said as he was keeping a grip on my neck. I was losing air and fast so with quick thinking I grabbed the closet thing around me and smashed against his skull. The guy let go of my neck as he held his head and I was able to breath again I it thankfully it was a brick that hit him so while he tried to feel for his injury I went for my sword. And quickly I stabbed him behind the back on the left side of his chest and pulled out fluidly.

As I saw the body drop dead, my attention then turned to Ellie as I watch her bit one of the hunter and said man back-hands her to the floor. She was struggling with the hunters so I rushed the guy off her and tackled him to a near by wall. I ignored the pain in my shoulder and quickly stabbed him in the body, to add injury I twisted the blade and kick him off my weapon. I gripped my injured shoulder lightly and felt a hot pain react to the touch, yep is either broken or dislocated. "Ellie you alright?" I asked as I helped her up still coughing.

"Motherfucker." She cursed. "What wrong with these guys?" Finally able to catch her breath.

"If there was list it'll take too long to read." I said. That is when Joel joined in. "Joel you alright?" I asked the old man nodded and handed us our packs.

"Catch your breath. We're leaving." He tossed me my bag as well as Ellie.

"Right."

"Kay. Watch out!" As soon as she said out a bullet fired passed Joel and hit the truck window. Joel and I went to cover, I stayed with Ellie as we looked for a place to hide. The two of us hid behind a shelf waiting for the fighting to stop that's when I heard on of the hunters coming around the corner. I looked at the girl and silently asked for her knife.

As she handed me the knife I waited for the hunter to get just one step closer, right when I saw his foot, I quickly went for three strong stabs, on the thigh, stomach and chest, just as he finally registered the wounds made I finished him off by stabbing him in the neck. I let the guy fall as he desperately tries to stop the bleeding.

"Whoa." I hear Ellie said but I ignored it when I was listening in to any other chatter. "Nice job."

"Thanks." I said tossing back her knife.

"Alright I thinks that's the last of'em. You two alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, I guess." Ellie answered. That is when the pain on my shoulder came back.

"I could be better." I groaned out. "I think the crash messed my shoulder pretty bad."

"Alright let me see." I let Joel take a look at my shoulder when he applied pressure I hiss in pain. "Looks like you dislocated it. I can fix it but only if you want it to happen."

"Of course I want it to happen why wouldn't-*CRACK* ARGH!" I nearly bit off my tongue when I felt a sharp crack on my shoulder. At least I was able to hold in a scream from the pain before I look at Joel in both confusion and anger. "What the hell was that for?"

"We're pressed for time. Popping the bone back in place was the quickest way and have you no aware of help." Joel explained. "How you feeling now?" I tried rolling my shoulder and sadly it felt worse then how it did at the gym, but I'm still able to rolling nonetheless.

"I can still use it but it won't be easy for the time being." I answered.

"Good, cause we need to get the hell out of here. You two know the drill. Look around see if there's anything we can use." He said.

"Got it." I said. I let out a sigh in exasperation. Not even five minutes in side the city and we just got ambushed and shot by hunter. Not to mention got hit my a bus on the way in, this has already been a fun way to start the day."


	5. Chapter 5

**As I said my work will br placed on here Roses brother and my new story Shadow Wolf Enjoy**

* * *

"Hey maybe we can go through here." Ellie said. It was closed grate but it wasn't locked.

"Aaron give me a hand here." Joel said.

"On it." Even my shoulder was mess up arm isn't.

I watched him lift the gate off, I wanted to help but I'm still injured nonetheless. "Alright Go." I watched Ellie crawl under the gate as we started to struggle holding it up. "See if you can get it propped open with something."

"Um...three's some pretty gnarly stuff in here." Ellie said.

"Ellie!" We both yelled. We then heard Ellie find a chain connecting to the gate and was able to let him placed the gate down softly. I tapped Joel on the shoulder and pointed to him what we saw. Piles of disembodied human laid across the table, patched of dried blood were still around the floor. These kind of hunter they don't take prisoners. "Fucking hunter, see this could've been us."

"Thank Joel that's exactly what I want hear." I said in sarcasm. I noticed Ellie picking up a shoe off the pile and dropping it on the floor. "Guess they didn't like the pair."

"Man, that is a lot of people that didn't make it." Ellie commented. That got me thinking, how many places are like this, and I was not waiting for an answer.

"I knew I should've turn that damn truck around." Joel chastised himself, but I wasn't going to let him go like this.

"Hey no one could've know about this. If anything they made the mistake on thinking they could take us." I said.

"Right. Come on let's get out of here." Joel said, we entered a door and walked up a case of stairs. I was wondering if he took my words to heart until we heard Ellie asked.

"How did you two know?" She asked.

"Know what?" Joel question that was the same thing I wondered.

"About the ambush." Oh boy.

"We've been on both side." Joel answered.

"Oh. So you've kill innocent people." Ellie asked looking at me.

"Sometime we're not really given the chance to make any choices. Just deal with the hand that's been dealt with." I replied trying to look away from her gaze.

"I'll take it as a yes." Ellie commented.

"Take it however you want." Joel finished. We walked to find a room full of beds.

"Guess this is where the asshole sleeps...well slept." Ellie corrected. It wasn't after we left the building did we find more bodies. "Whoa I don't think these guys were infected."

"No they were not. Sadly I don't think they even care." I muttered.

"It's doesn't matter. Let's just keep moving." Joel said. As we walked up a flight of stairs. "Alright there's the bridge. That's our way out of here." He pointed at a yellow bridge, and I can tell that it wasn't a simple hop and a skip from here. As we walk our way to the bridge I was hearing a whistling tune behind me, looked around and found Ellie the one whistling.

"Huh so your finally able to whistle." I said.

"Yea. This is pretty cool." Ellie said as began to whistle.

"Oh good. Something else can drive me crazy with. " Joel grumbled.

"Don't be such a downer Joel, we all gotta have a win somehow." I said but I don't think Joel was hearing me.

"What happened here?" Ellie ask pointing at a dead body from a car. "Your fellow hunter do this?"

"Cute. And no my money's on the military."

"Why would they mow down all these people?" She asked.

"Can't let everyone in."

"So they just kill them?"

"To them it's better this way. Dead people don't get infected." I answered. As we walk our way to the bridge there was a sound of a gunshot echoing. "Shit."

"What was that?" Ellie asked.

"Joel we might have some company." I commented. We looked to see a three guy hopping off a broken down bus. "Aw great."

"Ellie stay with Aaron, hide. Now." We heard Joel said. Silently we separated and watch two of the hunter break off. One was coming this was and we needed to get rid of him fast. That is when an idea popped in to my head. As we hid behind a broken down car, I see Joel already taking care on one hunter. So I went for the other, I signal Ellie to stay quiet and to keep and eye on me. Quietly I sneaked behind one hunter and chocked it from behind I could feel him trying to claw his way out so with a strong twist of my hand I broke the hunter neck and killing him without any sound.

"That's two." I whispered. I looked around searching for the last guy. "Where are you?"

*CA-CLICK*

"Look behind you.' I hear him say. I felt the barrel of the hunting rifle aimed at the back of my head. "You shouldn't have kill my friends." He said.

"No, you should be more aware of your surroundings." I said. Before the guy could wonder what I met a sharp impact came from behind and it finished with the hunter dropping dead. I looked to find the last hunter with an arrow lodge deep in the back of his head and Joel with his bow drawn. "*Sigh* Cutting it a bit close weren't you?"

"I thought I told you to hide." He said.

"You did. But you didn't say to not help. Besides we got it handled." I said.

"Hey we can climb the bus right here." Ellie pointed the station bus I front of us. I hear her blow out some air and hear her say. "Okay we need to lighten the mood."

"Oh and how do we do that?" I asked, I watch her pull out a small book from her pack.

"It doesn't matter how much you push the envelope, it'll still be stationary." Is she reading a joke book?

"What is that?" Joel asked.

"A joke book. "No pun intended volume two by Will Livingston"." Really a joke book at this point of time. I just kept my mouth shut and let what ever happened happens. "What did the confederate soldier use to eat off of?"

"Civil ware?" I joked.

"Yeah not bad." Huh so guess right. "What do they use to drink with?" I shrug my shoulders. "Cups, Dixie cups." I was a little lost in that one. "I walked in to my sister room and tripped on a bra. It was a booby trap." I chuckled at that one, heh booby.

"Let me try one." I ask for the book, she pointed to the next joke on the page, I re-read and got a chuckle from it. "A book fell on my head, I only had "my shelf " to blame. Ba-dum-kssh." I made a joking rim shot at the end of my joke, but didn't get a real laugh from Joel. Eh that one wasn't really funny. "Okay how about this one." What is the leading cause of divorce in long term marriage?"

"What?" Ellie asked playing along in the joke.

"A stalemate." It took me a few second to get what that meant. But I still got a nice laugh from Ellie.

"That's awful." Joel commented. Eh true.

"Your awful."

"Nice comeback Ellie." I said.

"Do you even understand what that mean?" He asked. I did but I'm sure Ellie didn't.

"Nope." Bingo. "Doesn't matter. Okay...I'm all joked out."

"Not all good things last as they say." I commented. We looked at the bus and hopped over and quickly sneaked pass a checkpoint until we heard a familiar sound.

"I hear hunter." Good ears.

"Yeah me too. Just keep it down we're going through this area okay?" We answered Joel with an affirmed nod and stayed quiet, hearing the conversation between the hunters.

"Oh...I'm so fucking tired. We were up all night chasing tourist." I hear one hunter say.

"Oh you were apart that. I heard about this." A second commented.

"Yeah this one chick, she would not give up. I've never seen anyone with so much fucking energy. it took a couple minute to snuff everyone else and fucking five hours to hunt her ass down." Wow if she was still here maybe she can come with us.

"Jesus. Sometimes you gotta earn your keep."

"Yeah I guess. We were about to give up when she started shooting at us. Stupid she coulda got away. I had two other guys keep her busy. Took out my rifle lined her up in the cross hair and pow." I hear the guy speak. "And that was that."

"But damn maybe you should've kept her. Y'know make her one us." Ha like she'll ever want to be apart of them.

"No. No way, She woulda killed us all in our sleep." That to. After Joel took care of the three. We quietly sneak by them and entered a bookstore we tried going up the stairs till we heard a another pair of hunters talking.

"Boss man said we're getting big enough to expand." One said.

"New head honcho same bullshit talk." Before we could make a move something happened. *Clang* I close my eyes real tight when i heard that, looked at my left and saw an old spray can on the floor, why is it we can never catch a break? "You hear that?"

"I'll go check it out." Looked at Joel giving a quick apology and whispered to him "playing dead routine" he got the idea and took Ellie to hide. Quietly I ripped up my shirt, made a small cut on my hand used the blood to make patch of on my shirt and laid don on the ground like a dead body. and it was just in time too, i could hear the foot step of the hunters getting close. "Ah it's just some dead kid. Must've hid hear trying to rest up but used it all just to croak out here.

"He got anything on him?" That right you dumb shit get close. I felt the hunter pat my side and then my back, I felt him take my sword while was at.

"Holy shit this kid got something alright, an actual samurai sword heh. Must've taken this with him for a while now, bet the boss would give up a nice trade for something like this huh Tim?" Ha like that'll be the day. But as he talked he didn't receive any comment back, only silence, that's when I knew that plan went through. "Uh Tim? Tim!?" Acting quick I sprung up from behind and quickly broke the guys neck.

"Sorry asshole but the sword is a packaged deal." Before I went to do anything else I reached in to my bag and pulled out an extra t-shirt. Used the old one to make a small bandage for my hand. I tried rolling my shoulder and found a light twinge of pain. But it's not as bad as it was before. "Now if I were an old man and girl where would I..." The sound of gunshot echoing throughout the store interrupt my question, guess their cover was blown.

After a few minutes, Joel, Ellie and I clear the entire store of hunters. And right now I can go for a good rest, killing guys with one arm is not as easy in the comic. "Alright, that was too damn close." I hear Joel say.

"To edge of the universe and back." I know this phrase.

"Endure and survive." Both Ellie and I said together.

"Excuse me?" Joel said.

"Savage Starlight." Ellie answered.

"Isn't that the comic you were ready back in the truck?" I asked.

"Yah it's what the hero always said right before a big battle." Huh go figure, and we said after. "I'm guessing you've read it too?"

"Oh no, I've heard a group of kid talk about it before meeting you. The line kind stuck with me." I explained.

"Endure and survive." Joel said as we began to scope the place out. I guess we now got a catch phrase. We walk our way through and found a lot of old book lying around, I mean I know it's a book store but, I've never seen this many book in one place.

"Man look at all these book. I wish I had more room in my backpack." Ellie commented.

"Oh so your a reader huh?" Joel asked.

"Well when I'm not running from hunters and infected? Yeah I read all the time." She answered. "Okay, I think we could use some old good'n humor."

"Lay it on us." It's been a long day some time to relax might help.

"Baker's trade secretes on a knead-to-know-basis...Knead."

"We get it Ellie. Next one." I commented.

"A moon taste better than an earthly rock because it's meteor." Heh, that one was pretty good. "Oh man that one got me hungry."

"Tell you what next place we stop by we'll fine some moon rock for you to eat." I joked, getting a cute chuckle from the redhead. Wait cute? Ah. who cares. "What's the next one?"

"A backwards poet write inverse." What?

"Do you even get that?"

"Of course not." Same here Ellie. "I used to be addicted to soap but I'm clean now."

"Ha, I get it." I hear Joel laugh to.

"Alright I've actually never heard that one." Joel commented.

"That's it. I'm all joked out." It was fun while it lasted. We exited the bookstore not before snagging a stray book on the floor, the title was "Quantum Prophecy" It was really old book but it looked cool. But when left the store out the back we saw a set of skeleton near a lamp post, they were soldiers one was hanged by the neck the other hanged up side down and the last laid beside the wall.

"Man you gotta be crazy to string up soldiers." Ellie spoke.

"This was a rally and a warning. The two guys hanging were made an example of for anyone who cross them. I'm guessing they gave the soldier a choice to join them, and they didn't like being turned down." I theorized. To tell you the truth that was only a guess a had a lot more sense, I don't think we're ready to meet the people that were jut doing for shits and giggles. Guys like that have lot more dangerous in this world.

"You get people desperate enough, they'll just about anything." Joel said.

"And the people that rose up...they're the ones we've been fighting here?" Ellie asked.

"That's be my bet."

"And how high are the stake on you being right?" I asked, I really didn't feel comfortable on the fact the guys we killed might the desperate ones. But in turn I had no answered from Joel or Ellie guessed that was the end of that conversation. We down and alley and heard more hunter along the way. But we managed to hide behind a car before they saw us. They hunter dragged a plank away discounting the bridge from here to the hotel they entered.

"Alright I don't think they saw us." Joel said.

"Whew. There's our bridge. We're a little closer I think." Ellie said.

"A little can go a long way for a day like this." I said as I placed a had on her shoulder, giving her a small smile. In which she returned.

"Come on. Lets keep at it." We made our way to the bus but there was problem, the rest of the road was submerged in water. And the only thing close to the bus was a half dunk car that wasn't even close to the bus.

"I can't make that jump." Joel said.

"If you get me up there I can get that plank." Ellie suggested.

"Maybe if she hops on my back she can climb here way up." I said. It seemed like a good idea.

"No, the waters too deep, and you shoulder is still no good. By the time you get to the bus you'll drown." Wow way to be optimistic Joel. From my pack I pulled out a pair a binoculars, never had the chance to use them until now.

"There near the bridge, there's a plank big enough for Ellie to jump on and keep her afloat." I pointed out. Joel wet out first to grab the plank, guess he wanted to get things done fast, while we wait there was a echoing sound of gunshot coming from the bridge. I'm just hoping they weren't here for us. As the noise died down Joel came back with the plank. "Joel what was that?"

"Come on were cutting through the hotel." Joel said placing the board by Ellie's feet. I knew he'll tell me about it later when were safe so I hopped in the water and swam with the group. Ellie climbed up the bus as did I and carefully placed the board on the other side to form a bridge.

"Alright. Now you just need to find a way up." Ellie said. Joel entered through an old coffee shop and we follow. "Ugh this place stinks." She groaned in disgust.

"Yeah the wood all rotten." Joel commented.

"Either that or they ran out of air freshener." I muttered scrunching my nose from the smell. We looked around and saw a busted cafe around the lobby.

"Did you go to coffee shop a lot?" Ellie asked.

"I did. All the time."

"Aaand what would get?" she asked.

"Just...Just coffee." He hesitated there. But whatever, what he drinks isn't really an issue.

"You think those hunters are gone?" Ellie asked.

"We're about to find out." Joel said. Yeah but depending on our luck, the chances of us getting away clean are really slim.

"So we're about to enter a hotel ever been to one?" I asked Ellie.

"No this'll be a first. I've heard about them though." Then let the games begin. I step I before he and gave a mock bow.

"Your bags madam?" I asked the a fake British accent. Seeing the smile on the redhead face knew what was going on.

"Oh Jeeves how kid of you. Please take them." Ellie replied with her own accent, dropping a imaginary bag on my hand.

"It will be my honor to show you our hotel." I gently held her hand and walk together I the open window, before we went in I was able to see what was the name of the hotel. "Welcome to The Hotel Grand. Here we have only the finest cuisines and entertainment for out guest."

"Oh and what would we be having for today?" Ellie asked.

"Ah what an excellent question. Today we will enjoying your day by running away from dangerous hunters and escaping evil infected and for low low cost for finding a bunch of fireflies somewhere around the country." I said explained with a mocking smile.

"Ahem." I frozen when I hear Joel catching our attention. "You done?" He asked.

"Uh heh sorry." I started looking around. " I'm gonna look around see if we can use something they left." As I walked around I spotted a closed safe near the end of the wall. "Well hello there. What are you hiding?" I remember learning some safe cracking techniques from my time in Boston, the kind of safe I'm seeing is an old combination lock, meaning if I press my ear right.

Click click click...CA-CLICK!

Click click click...CA-CLICK!

Click click click...CA-CLICK!

CA-CREEEEEAK

And it's open. Alright let's see what we got, smoke bombs, rubbing alcohol, a few match sticks. But the last object was a stroke of luck, it was a standardized pistol. Quickly I hid the weapon inside my pack and gathered the rest of the supplies. I made my way back to the group and see a ladder placed in a ledge to the second floor.

"Aaron you found something?" Joel asked me.

"Just a few supplies, Nothing much. It was best that I kept the gun hidden for now. For both our sake.

* * *

"Well that was fucking ordeal." I spoke. In the past half-hour we went up floors an only two of them had hunter in them. What made it difficult was the rooms in each floor were adjoined sometimes not to mention the hall spread out in three different location.

"But at least it's over." Ellie said.

"Let's hope." Joel said.

"Hey it lok like there's a ladder inside this elevator." Ellie pointed.

"Let's try and get this open." Joel said to me. Together we pull the door apart and found true that there was a ladder inside. But the elevator was not trustworthy. "Let's see where this goes." He said climbing up.

"Not really much of a choice." I muttered. Climbing up and noticed that there was nothing on this floor. "Now what?" I hear the top door slam loudly, causing me to find the source of the noise. Only to see Ellie was the one who closed it, when she saw my look the girl returned with a sheepish grin.

"Just in case."

"It's gonna be a tight fit but come on." I watch Joel shimmy across the edge, all it did was give me flash back about the skyscraper.

"Oh come the fuck on." I moaned out.

"Don't worry we got this." Ellie reassured. As we walked carefully on the edge I see Joel hopped down on top of the next elevator. Which was followed by a large creaking noise.

"Better be careful this thing looks likes it not going to last long." I said to my self. I hopped down and next to Joel and waited for Ellie. Once she was down Joel went for the door.

"You find me something to climb on." I went first. The creaking was not getting any better. I grabbed Ellie as soon as she was close enough but something went wrong. The very second Ellie came through the elevator snapped and dropped down to the basement, what was worse Joel was still on it!

"Shit Joel!" I screamed. Quickly I looked down for any sign of the old man.

"Joel! Joel!" I hear the girl yelled out. I can barely feel my breath escaping.

"I'm alright!" I hear him yell and like that my shoulder sagged in relief. "Are you okay?"

"No! You scared the shit out of us!" Ellie replied.

"We'll climb down and meet you there!" I said.

"No, stay up there! I'll make my way up to you!" That sounds like a really bad idea.

"Okay, just don't try anything stupid!" Ellie said. But there was no response back. I sat there for a few seconds thinking of a way to meet up with him.

"...Fuck it." I whispered. I stood back up dust my self off and went for the stairs. "You coming or what?"

"He's gonna pissed when he find us." Ellie said.

"Yep, but we both know waiting around here is a bad idea. We've already gotten rid of two floors full of hunters. With out anyone reporting back they'll come back with much bigger numbers. Best thing we could do is get out of here and hope to meet up with Joel on the lower floors." I explained. Already making my way to the stair case.

"And if we find any hunter on our way down?" I simply show her the gun I was trying to hide. "Where's you find that?"

"Found it. Thought it was time I get an upgrade." I looked at the clip and see that it had three bullets left. "Come on." It was only after a few minute of walking around did we reach back down the the first floor. It was then I heard some noise coming off in the distance.

"Hey what that?"

"Sh." I shushed her. As we got closer I was hearing someone fighting, my first guess was that the hunters were fighting against each other but as we came across the room we found who was fighting who. "Joel!" I screamed. I already see Ellie running up the hunter, so without even thinking I pulled out my gun, called out Ellie's name, threw it at her and watched her fire at the unsuspecting hunter. We watched in silence as the hunter went limp and fell back as Joel came up for air.

"Man I shot the hell out of that guy huh?" Ellie asked us.

"*Cough* Yeah you sure did!"

"Nice shot Ellie." I commented. Grabbing the gun back. "You okay?" I asked.

"Ugh, I feel sick." She said couldn't blame her the firs time you kill with a gun get to you. I simply patted her shoulder in support.

"Aaron, why didn't you just hang back like I told you?" Joel said getting agitated. "And where did you get a gun?!"

"Well first you wouldn't been dead if we had hanged back. And second I found it." I answered. I watched Joel talk a small walk to breath.

"I thought I told you two to do what I when I say it." Joel said to me.

"Well you glad we didn't right we didn't right?" I asked.

"I just glad I didn't my head blown off by a goddamn kid." Are you serious right now? But before I could blow my top off someone already had the idea.

"You know what? No. How about "Hey Ellie I know it wasn't easy. But it was either him or me. Thank for saving my ass." You got anything like that for me Joel?!" Ellie questioned. I looked at the old with almost begging eyes, you gotta give her something Joel.

"...We gotta get going." Of course.

"Lead the way." I just shook my head at the old man. He's more closed off than when we first met.

"This beginning to be a fun day." I muttered


End file.
